


Quiero morder tus orejas

by greenandboo



Series: Quiero morder tus orejas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bottom Louis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Top Harry, Were-Creatures
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Quiero morder tus orejas #01[Charlie-Dane]by Marcy JacksEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

Louis Young es un hombre lobo omega, pero también es un defecto. No puede cambiar él y su lobo están atorados juntos, moldeados en el mismo cuerpo. Alejado de su manada a una edad temprana y forzado a vivir con su madre abusiva, se sorprende cuando es llamado por Harry Griffiths, el hijo del ex-alfa quien lo evitaba.

A pesar de ese dolor, Louis quería subir al regazo y obedecer al hombre.

No quería ser convertido en una concubina solo por ser defectuoso, así que cuando Louis corre, Harry no sólo lo persigue, sino que se acopla con él.

Louis aún no está seguro de si es un verdadero apareamiento, pero su cuerpo sin duda estaba intrigado. Quería saber más sobre Harry, sobre lo que le llevó a empujar a Louis lejos hace tantos años. Esto podría traerle gran felicidad, si los miembros celosos de la manada no mataban a Louis primero, en un intento de tomar su lugar.

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Charlie-Louis|Dane-Harry]


	2. Capítulo 1

Louis Young quedó sorprendido cuando su madre lo llamó a su celular demandando que regresara a la casa de inmediato, a mitad de su turno en la tienda de comics. 

A su madre Marlia nunca le importó si regresaba a casa o no. Saliera de su casa toda la noche o no, nunca parecía importarle. El único momento en que parecía notarlo era cuando pasaban más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin reportarse. Tal vez odiara a su hijo, pero seguía siendo una mujer lobo con una manada cada vez más pequeña. La manada era importante para los hombres lobo, incluso en un nivel muy profundo, Marlia nunca quiso a sus dos hijos, los últimos miembros sobrevivientes de su manada, fuera de su vista por mucho tiempo. 

Louis no sabía de qué iba el asunto, todo lo que sabía era que su madre sonaba increíblemente feliz por teléfono. Por primera vez desde que Louis podía recordar, Marlia sonaba tan feliz que le parecía que iba a llorar por el otro lado de la línea, y prometió regresar tan pronto como pudiera. Sólo llamaría a alguien para que se encargara de la tienda por un rato mientras no estaba. 

―¡Por amor de Dios! ¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Sólo ven aquí en este momento!―Marlia exigió, y luego sin decirle de que iba todo eso, le colgó.

Louis se quedó mirando el teléfono por un segundo, como si pudiera darle las respuestas que necesitaba y sintió las orejas de su lobo crisparse con el anuncio de la mujer. Este trabajo puede que no pagara demasiado pero seguía siendo su trabajo. Tenía que llamar a alguien para que cuidara de la tienda y si nadie estaba disponible, sería duro para él porque tendría que terminar su turno. 

Afortunadamente cuando llamó y le explicó la situación al dueño, Mark, el hombre fue comprensible y accedió a llegar antes de lo que se suponía. 

Louis consideraba a Mark como uno de sus mejores amigos. A menudo se quejaba con el hombre sobre la situación de su vida, y sin entrar en muchos detalles Mark lograba entender lo suficiente para saber que Louis no era la persona favorita en su familia, gracias a su defecto. 

Louis era un hombre lobo omega, pero su lobo y él estaban atascados en el mismo cuerpo, por decirlo de alguna forma. No habría cambio para él. Sería solo como era, casi como un humano, pero con algunos de sus rasgos de lobo en la sangre, nunca habría forma de que cambiara. 

Por esa razón, tenía dos pares de orejas. Sus orejas humanas, que estaban en la parte de la cabeza donde tienden a estar las de los humanos y luego sus orejas de lobo, las cuales estaban en la parte superior de su cabeza, asomándose desde su cabello con un color rojo marrón que sobresalía en su cabello rubio sucio. 

También tenía una cola espesa del mismo color rojo marrón, pero que terminaba en un punto blanco. Cuando la midió, bajaba más allá de sus rodillas. Lo cual era un dolor en el trasero a la hora de comprar pantalones. Por lo cual Louis tenía que comprar en una tienda especial online que hacía ropa y sombreros ha pedido o tenía que cortarle huecos a cualquiera de los jeans que pudiera comprar a descuento en la tienda local Wal-Mart.

Al menos sus manos y cara eran normales, y fue bendecido con no tener un exceso de vello corporal. La única otra cosa mala con él era que sus dientes eran un poco más filosos que los humanos, y tenía que estar limando sus uñas, las cuales insistían en crecer rápido y afiladas.

Debido al color, normalmente era cuestionado por los humanos que conocía sobre si era un shifter zorro, y siempre tenía que explicar que no, que era un hombre lobo omega. O algo así. No había nombre para lo que era, otro aparte de defecto. 

Curiosamente, era ese mismo defecto lo que lo hizo popular con los humanos, especialmente aquellos que estaban realmente metidos en el manga y animé. Ese era el por qué Louis amaba todas esas cosas, y siempre que iba a una convención a menudo pretendía que sus orejas y cola eran falsas, parte de algún disfraz o traje, aprovechando el hecho de que los humanos y los shifters vivían en paz. Con la excepción de algunos grupos pequeños políticos y religiosos, pero ellos nunca afectaron la vida de Louis. 

Esa era la razón por la que amaba tanto su trabajo. Podía leer tantos cómics y mangas como quisiera en paz, sin tener a su madre quejándose a cerca del tiempo que estaba desperdiciando. Era difícil para ella quejarse acerca del tiempo perdido cuando estaba ganando dinero por estar ahí. Por otro lado, cuando no estaba reabasteciendo los estantes, estaba buscando a través de la sección yaoi. 

Mark llegó en tiempo récord, y Louis estaba listo para salir por la puerta. 

―Cuídate, hombre.― Mark dijo, acomodándose al otro lado del mostrador. 

―Lo haré. Ha sido un día lento, así que serás capaz de hacer lo que sea que quieras hasta que empiece a llenarse después de las tres. 

Mark lo descartó. 

―No te preocupes, sólo vete, sal de aquí antes de que te metas en algún problema.

Mark era así de genial pero Louis deseaba que lo dejara. Marlia no había vuelto a ponerle sus manos encima desde que tuvo diecisiete años.

Después de eso, los golpes, las pequeñas cortadas y las contusiones casi que se detuvieron, y pasaron años desde que fue objeto de duchas heladas. A ella todavía le gustaba ignorarlo de tiempo en tiempo, o molestarlo por su elección de pasatiempos, pero no era nada que Louis no pudiera manejar después de que consiguió un carro y un trabajo. Algunas veces pensaba acerca de irse por las buenas. Mudarse de la casa le daría una especie de libertad que nunca tendría viviendo con ella, pero eso significaría dejar atrás a Mason también, su hermano mayor y no quería eso. 

Inclusive si Mason no estuviera alrededor, Marlia seguiría siendo una parte de las únicas dos personas en el mundo que consideraban a Louis parte de la manada. Tal vez era defectuoso y estuviera atascado en medio cambio, pero igual necesitaba una manada tanto como ella. Ese era el por qué se quedaba y le hacía frente a la situación. 

Louis quedó sorprendido cuando llego hasta la pequeña casa de dos plantas que compartía con su madre y hermano. Ahí enfrente habían tantos carros estacionados que Louis tuvo que estacionar su propio Jeep a un lado de la carretera. Parecía que Marlia también había llamado a Mason para que regresara a casa del trabajo. Mason todavía era aprendiz en un muy buen restaurante, trabajando para convertirse en un chef de clase alta.

Lo que sea que esto fuera, y por lo que sea que estas personas estuvieran aquí, parecía ser más importante de lo que Louis pensó para que Marlia sacara a su hijo favorito de su adorado trabajo. Louis bloqueó su Jeep y salió, la puerta se abrió antes de que llegara siquiera y Mason estaba ahí de pie. Se miraron uno al otro por un breve momento antes de que Mason mirara a su espalda, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia Louis. Su hermano mayor lo sobrepasaba no sólo en altura, tenía unos músculos increíbles también, amplios hombros y una confianza al caminar que no se mostraba en ese momento. Algo malo tenía que haber pasado para que lo mirara de esa forma. Fue directo a Louis y puso sus grandes manos sobre los pequeños hombros de Louis. Tenían el mismo cabello, un rubio desordenado como Louis, y el mismo tono verde agua de ojos. Después de eso, era difícil decir que eran hermanos más que todo por la diferencia de tamaños. 

Mason abrió su boca para hablar y luego la cerró de nuevo, algo definitivamente estaba mal. 

―¿Qué está pasando?― Preguntó Louis. 

Mason finalmente habló. ―Hay un alfa aquí, de nuestra antigua manada. ¿Recuerdas a Harry Griffiths? 

Louis retrocedió, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo doloroso, sintiendo un zumbido en ambos oídos así como su cola levantada y erizada.

Harry Griffiths. Dios. A veces Louis podía pasar meses sin recordar que ese hombre siquiera existía. Y cuando sí recordaba, se debatía entre estar enojado y dolido y confundido. Harry era un adolescente la última vez que Louis lo vio. No podía recordar la edad exacta pero sabía que Harry era por lo menos diez años mayor que él. Siempre le gustaron los chicos mayores. Harry fue uno de esos incluyendo su propio hermano, quienes no lo trataban como una peste. 

Harry dejaba a Louis andar con él, iban de pesca a las pozas alrededor de la propiedad, esa clase de cosas. Defendía a Louis cuando los otros eran crueles con él. Inclusive le salvó la vida a Louis. A Louis todavía no le gustaba meterse en la parte honda de la piscina local debido a esos recuerdos, y el pánico que venía con la idea de no ser capaz de tomar aire cuando lo necesitara. 

Harry fue su único amigo, y la razón de que Louis estuviera vivo ahora. Luego un día, el alfa Griffiths llamó a la madre y al padre de Louis, Marlia y John, a su oficina y les dijo que los estaba echando fuera como castigo. Declaró que Louis estaba acosando mucho a su hijo y no quería que un defectuoso como Louis se relacionara con Harry, quien esperaba un día se convirtiera en el alfa. 

El alfa echó a Louis por que Harry le dijo que ya había tenido suficiente, Louis podía recordar claramente a Harry empujarlo lejos cuando Louis le preguntó qué estaba pasando. 

―Vete de aquí. No me toques. 

Louis sacudió la cabeza. 

―Lo... Lo recuerdo. Vagamente. Su padre nos echó fuera. 

¿Qué edad tenía Louis cuando pasó eso? Para él, fue cuando su vida recién comenzó, porque ese fue el día que todo cambió. 

Su madre pasó de ignorarlo a abusarlo completamente siempre que su padre no estuviera alrededor para detenerla. Ahí fue cuando las duchas heladas y las golpizas comenzaron. No fueron tan malas mientras su padre estuviera ahí, ni cuando tuvieron que salir forzados a buscar otro lugar donde vivir y a ser su propia pequeña manada de cinco. El padre de Louis se sentó con sus otros dos hijos, Mason y Jared, y les explicó que no debían molestar más a Louis. 

Lo dejaba pasar porque se figuraba que sólo eran chicos siendo chicos pero la familia había sufrido un golpe duro y con Marlia actuando como lo estaba haciendo, John tuvo que ponerse más estricto con los castigos de sus chicos si hacían sus bromas pesadas. John siempre fue bueno con Louis, recordaba escalar por la espalda del hombre escondiendo sus orejas de lobo mientras lloraba cuando otros cachorros de la manada se burlaban de él por no ser capaz de cambiar y correr con ellos. 

Probablemente John sentía que ya que no podía controlar a su esposa tan bien, intentaría atender y controlar a sus otros chicos. Luego John y Jared murieron en un accidente de auto, y Marlia fue libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

―¿Louis? ¿Me estás escuchando?― Mason sacudió a Louis por los hombros, pero aún eso fue suficiente para hacer castañear los dientes de Louis. 

Él miró hacia su hermano mayor. 

―Es...estoy escuchando. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? 

Mason no se veía muy bien. Se veía como si tuviera la peor noticia en la punta de la lengua, y ahí fue cuando Louis escuchó el choque empezar dentro de la casa, y a su madre gritando. 

Louis corrió pasando a su hermano y entrando a la casa. Marlia estaba pataleando y gritando en los brazos de un beta, un gran beta, la clase que se veía podría tomar el puesto de alfa si quisiera, pero el hombre no se veía como si estuviera dando las órdenes. Se veía como si estuviera recibiéndolas ya que Marlia estaba gritándole a otro hombre que estaba frente a ella, alguien tan grande, que tenía una poderosa aura que decía que estaba a cargo. 

Le tomó a Louis medio segundo darse cuenta que era Harry. 

Harry Griffiths estaba mirando a la madre de Louis como si ella fuera un gusano que se hubiera metido en su zapato y Marlia había medio cambiado, sus garras y orejas estaban afuera, un fuerte gruñido salió de su cuerpo mientras su cara se alargaba, pero seguía pudiendo hablar. 

―¡No puedes tenerlo! ¡Es mío! ¡No puedes tomarlo! 

―Él no es tuyo, es mío.― Dijo Harry y su tono no dio cabida a argumentos mientras miraba hacia abajo a la madre de Louis, sus ojos se tornaron rojo alfa. 

Inclusive viéndolo, sabiendo que Harry no había notado la presencia de Louis y que su furia no era directamente con él, las orejas de Louis se bajaron pegándose a su cabeza, y tuvo que pelear con su estúpida cola para que no se enrollara entre sus piernas. Lo que no significaba que la maldita cosa no lo intentara.

Mason se agachó y le susurró a Louis en el oído. Porque tenía dos pares de ellos, esa era una parte que era aún mejor que la de los hombres lobos normales. 

―Está aquí para tomarte. Dice que te quiere en su manada.

―¿Supongo que no quiere a Marlia?― Louis le preguntó. 

―No quiere a ninguno de nosotros.― dijo Mason. 

Louis miró directamente a su hermano, su único hermano vivo, y se dio cuenta de la mirada triste en su cara en ese momento. Mason tenía la impresión de que nunca más vería a Louis de nuevo. 

Louis levantó la cabeza.

― ¡No! 

―Sí.― dijo Harry. 

Louis saltó y se giró a ver qué estaba pasando. Harry se había alejado de Marlia, quien todavía estaba siendo detenida por el gran beta, pero sobretodo estaba quieta, su cabello se había revuelto con la lucha, mientras veía de Harry a Louis. 

Louis tuvo que agarrar su cola sólo para evitar que la maldita cosa se le metiera entre las piernas, pero estuvo muy seguro que no lo hizo verse muy valiente.

Harry lo miró hacia abajo con esos ojos negro oscuro en los que Louis pensó podía perderse. Habían pasado tantos años desde que Louis había visto a ese hombre. Tendría sólo unos seis o siete años, y hubo momentos en que pensó que había olvidado como se veía Harry. 

Ahora no estaba seguro de que hubiera pasado del todo. El hombre sólo tenía esa presencia en él, había algo en su aura que hacía a Louis temerle así como lo hacía querer enroscarse a los pies del hombre y obedecerle ciegamente. Eso no era lo único que quería hacer arrodillado frente a él. 

Louis no se consideraba prudente en muchos sentidos, pero nunca había tenido la desagradable urgencia de agacharse, bajar los pantalones de Harry hasta sus tobillos y poner el pene del hombre en su boca. Nunca había tenido ese sentimiento de urgencia con ningún otro antes, y aun así aquí estaba. Era algo loco en realidad. 

¿Cómo pudo olvidar en algún momento el rostro de este hombre? No había cambiado casi nada desde que era adolescente. Louis quería presionar su boca con los labios de este hombre, su cara, justo en la parte donde empezaba a salirle la barba en la mejilla. Quería chupar la manzana de Adán de Harry y empujarlo contra la pared, correr a sus pies y solo pertenecerle. 

¿Cuál era el maldito problema de Louis? Tenía que apagarse antes de que alguien oliera su lujuria. Estos eran hombres lobos aquí con él. No les tomaría mucho para darse cuenta de la reacción que Louis estaba teniendo. Aun así no pudo dejar de admirar como se veía el hombre. 

Contrario a otros alfas, el cabello de Harry era bastante corto, más corto que el de Louis, se veía bien peinado inclusive levantado en algunas partes. Vestía un traje de negocios, de la clase que parecían usar los CEO de alguna empresa multimillonaria maligna o alguna corporación así. 

Louis no pudo recordar que usaba el último alfa, así que no sabía si esto era normal o no, pero su beta estaba usando la misma cosa. Sólo que su cabello no estaba tan corto y bajaba hasta casi sus hombros. Harry lo estaba mirando, una cosa, una ceja café oscura se levantó como si estuviera esperando que Louis dijera algo. 

―Por... ¿Por qué tomarme a mí y no a los otros? ¿Por qué no llevarlos? 

―No estoy interesado en ellos.― dijo Harry―Eres al único que quiero. 

Louis estrujó su cerebro tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa por la que un alfa quisiera a un omega defectuoso en lugar de a Marlia o Mason. No pudo encontrar ninguna. 

―Mason es fuerte lo sabes, podría ser de utilidad para tu manada. Marlia podría trabajar con los cachorros.

―¿Marlia? ¿Llamas a tu madre por su nombre de pila?― Preguntó Harry y era obvio que no entendía la dinámica de la familia de Louis. 

Louis tampoco creía que pudiera explicarla, no sin hacerse ver a sí mismo más débil de lo que ya se veía ahí enfrente del alfa y su beta, por no mencionar los otros betas que andaban alrededor, probablemente esperando que Louis causara problemas para poder emplear sus músculos contra él. 

―Así es como la llamo.― dijo Louis. 

Harry clavó sus ojos en él, y Louis pudo sentir la desaprobación como si le estuviera jalando la cabeza, como si estuviera disgustado. ¿Con Louis? 

―Si tienes algo que quisieras mantener de este lugar es mejor que vayas a empacarlo ahora. Nos iremos en cinco minutos.


	3. Capítulo 2

Louis supo que Harry era serio cuando este realmente se sentó a tomar el tiempo, y desperdició el primer minuto en intentar convencer a Harry de que permitiera a su madre y hermano venir con ellos.

Harry ni siquiera se movió. No quería a Marlia o Mason dentro de su manada por ninguna razón, y el reloj seguía corriendo. Cuando uno de los otros betas crujió sus nudillos, Louis supo que el hombre sólo estaba esperando el momento para arrastrar a Louis de los brazos. Por esa razón, corrió subiendo las gradas apoyado por Mason, tomó su bolso de gimnasio y lo llenó por completo con sus cosas como ropa, libros, su computadora, celular y tablet, básicamente cualquier cosa que creyó necesitaría en el tiempo que no estuviera. Mantuvo la esperanza de que Harry no le botara ninguna de sus cosas cuando viera que todas olían a Mason.

Marlia se negó a lavarle la ropa desde que tuvo diez años, pero Mason pasaba en el cuarto de Louis de tiempo en tiempo.

—Es tiempo.― dijo el beta desde las escaleras, era el que estuvo sosteniendo a su madre.

Louis se sobresaltó, pero logró cerrar su bolso en el momento justo, la tela del bolso de gimnasio parecía que iba a reventar. ―Estoy listo, sólo déjame cerrar mi puerta antes de irnos.― respondió.

―Baja las escaleras, ahora.― dijo el beta.

Las orejas de Louis su agacharon, pero no porque fuera reprendido. Este seguía siendo el lugar donde vivía y no quería que su madre entrara y vendiera hasta la última de sus cosas.

-Dije que sólo voy a cerrar la... ¡Hey! ¡Bájame! ¡Detente!―Louis gritó mientras el beta lo tomaba de la cadera y lo lanzó sobre su hombro, con bolso y todo, como si no pesara nada. Para ser un beta del tamaño de este, era probable que fuera la verdad. Louis era tan malditamente pequeño de sólo cinco pies con cinco.―¡Dije que me bajes!― Gritó y agarró la trenza en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del hombre y tiró de ella.

Recibió un duro golpe en su trasero por eso, no hubo amor en eso. ¡Dolió como el infierno! ―¡Auch!― Louis gritó.

—Vuelve a tocar mi cabello y te haré más que eso, defectuoso.

Louis quedó completamente inmóvil con el insulto, dicho como un insulto, o algo sucio. Sólo su madre le llamaba así, o Mason y Jared cuando eran jóvenes y pensaban que molestarlo era divertido. La palabra lo detuvo de inmediato. No se quedó flojo en el hombro del hombre ni nada, pero dejó de luchar. Esto iba a pasar.

Dejaría atrás su vida, y todo lo que conocía para ir a una manada que en todos esos años no lo habían querido. No tenía idea de por qué, pero sabía que no quería irse. Al menos Mason lo quería y quería que estuviera alrededor, aún si su madre no.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí?― La voz de Mason llamó cuando el beta comenzó a bajar las gradas. ―¿Por qué mi hermano está en tu hombro?

-Ese ya no es tu asunto, nunca más,― dijo el beta.

-Tanner, modales,― Harry dijo ―al menos compórtate hasta que salgamos de su casa.

-No puedes llevártelo.― dijo Marlia―Es parte de mi manada. Tú nos expulsaste. Tienes que llevarnos contigo.

Louis sólo vio a Harry rodearla porque Tanner siguió caminando, dándole una buena vista de la furia en el rostro de Harry.

—No te tomaría en mi manada, aunque fueras la última mujer lobo en el planeta.― él gritó, garras sangrientas brotando de sus dedos, y entrando por los poros de su piel. Era una aterradora señal, y él quería a Louis en su manada. ¿Para qué?

―¿Podremos verlo otra vez?― Mason demandó, manteniéndose firme frente a un hombre que probablemente pudiera matarlo si quisiera.

—Nunca más. ―Harry gritó, y aunque Louis era llevado fuera de la casa pudo escuchar las cosas que le gritó a su hermano, las orejas sobre su cabeza se levantaron. ―No habrán llamadas. Ni cartas, ni emails. Él es mío ahora.

Ahí fue cuando Louis fue lanzado dentro de la parte trasera de una van, no le dolió tanto como cuando lo hicieron con sus cosas, cerrándole la puerta hacia el mundo exterior. Louis no pudo oler nada familiar de la van en la que estaba, pero de nuevo, él nunca dijo que su sentido del olfato fuera mejor que el de un humano.

Eran unas cuantas partes de él que eran mejores, o más sensibles a lo que había a su alrededor, y su sentido del olfato no era uno de ellos.

La parte trasera de la van no estaba vacía, era un asiento cómodo con una mini refrigeradora que no se atrevía a tocar, inclusive había una televisión, pero aun así no se sentó ni se acomodó, a pesar de los betas que sabía que vendrían a gruñirle se levantó y habló con Tanner. ―¿A dónde vamos?

―De vuelta a la manada.― Dijo Tanner, con un tono cortante.

Louis quería rodar los ojos, pero no se arriesgó a que ese lobo pudiera sentirlo de alguna manera. ―Eso lo sé, pero ¿dónde es eso?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Algunas veces Louis ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había desayunado en la mañana. ―Yo tenía como seis cuando fui echado del lugar. ¡Por supuesto que no recuerdo donde está!

Louis recibió un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza de uno de los betas por ese comentario. ―Ouch.

―Apenas te toqué.― Gruño el beta.

―Él es defectuoso, así que es débil. Llévalo suave con él.― Tanner dijo desde el asiento del conductor.

Louis miró hacia el hombre, no le había importado que el cuerpo de Louis fuera débil cuando nalgueó el trasero de Louis. Estaba muy seguro que tendría marcada la forma de una mano en su trasero, y la única marca de mano que quería en su trasero era la de Harry. ¡No! Eso no es a lo que se refería!

—¿Qué está mal contigo?― Uno de los betas preguntó. ―Estás enfermo?

Louis descansó en el asiento de atrás, levantó sus piernas y escondió su rostro.

—Déjame sólo.― dijo.

Lo hicieron, por el resto del trayecto. Se preguntaba si iba a conseguir su Jeep de regreso. La cosa era como diez años más viejo de lo que él era, y tal vez fuera un pedazo de mierda, pero era su pedazo de mierda que había logrado pagar por sí mismo y lo quería de regreso.

Manejaron por una buena hora. En un punto Louis trató de convencer a Tanner de parar en algún lado para usar el baño ya que desde que fue directo del trabajo a su casa, para ser metido en la van. No había ido desde la mañana durante su rutina usual. Pero Tanner no quiso.

―Lo que quieres es escaparte.

―A dónde diablos voy a ir? Ustedes chicos son betas y yo no soy tan rápido como ustedes.

—Sólo aguanta hasta que lleguemos.― Tanner gritó. ―Ya casi llegamos de todos modos.

Louis refunfuño que más le valía que fuera pronto. Su vejiga estaba empezando a sentirse como si fuera un globo a punto de explotar, pero de nuevo, Tanner lo ignoró. Por suerte, realmente llegaron pronto.

Parecía que la manada siempre había estado más cerca de lo que Louis había pensado. Siempre había recordado que el territorio de la manada estaba mucho más lejos de la ciudad, pero pensaba que en ese tiempo la distancia medida por un niño no podía ser considerada muy exacta.

Todavía quedaba afuera algo de luz del día cuando salió de la van.

—¿De acuerdo dónde está el baño más cercano?― dijo.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba ser secuestrado o que lo fueran a cortar en pedazos pequeños. Estaba más concentrado en no orinarse encima. La última cosa que quería era que la gente dijera que lo hizo porque estaba asustado o algo así. Él estaba asustado, pero ese no era el punto.

―Por este lado.― dijo Tanner, y tomó la bolsa de Louis de la parte de atrás y empezó a guiarlo hacia una bonita casa grande.

Caminó despacio porque sabía que era una tortura para Louis no ir tan rápido como podía.

Sujetó su cola fuertemente, tratando de mantener el mayor control posible de sí mismo, e ignorar las miradas que obtuvo de los otros hombres y mujeres que había en la propiedad. Algunas personas inclusive escoltaron a sus cachorros lejos tan rápido como pudieron, escudando sus ojos de cualquier vista de Louis, como si sólo con verlo pudiera volverlos defectuosos como él.

Finalmente lograron entrar a la casa y en vez de llevar a Louis al baño más cercano y mostrarle a dónde se supone que debía ir, Tanner lo guió hacia la parte alta de unas escaleras y hacia una puerta, la cual cuando abrió, no se veía en nada como un baño.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué se supone que haga aquí?― Louis preguntó, y por un momento olvidó que necesitaba ir al baño al mirar alrededor.

Había cosas en ese cuarto. Se veían como cosas personales tiradas por ahí, como libros y revistas. El cuarto era grande, y estaba limpio pero no era un cuarto de invitados.

Este cuarto le pertenecía a alguien, y Tanner estaba poniendo el bolso de Louis sobre la cama, donde definitivamente no pertenecía.

―Espera un minuto, ¿Qué es esto? ¿De quién es este cuarto?

—Vas a compartir este cuarto con Harry. Este es su cuarto, su espacio y sus cosas. El baño está detrás de esa puerta. Si te encuentro quebrando cualquier cosa ahí, o tratando de escapar, no tendré ningún problema en atarte al piso y hacerte esperar por él a que llegue aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos voy a compartir el cuarto con él?― Louis le demandó.

Tanner lo miró fijamente, estrechando sus ojos, como si estuviera apuntó de decir algo que no quisiera. ―Harry te está reclamando como su.... Él quiere alguien para compartir su cama. Ve a usar el baño y ponte cómodo. Él estará ocupado por los próximos minutos antes de que pueda venir contigo.

—¿Ocupado haciendo qué? ¡Nunca accedí a compartir su cama!― dijo Louis, y ahora estaba gritando.

Su corazón golpeteando, y a punto de mearse del miedo, lo que era una posibilidad.

Sabía perfectamente bien que un alfa no necesitaba permiso para tomar un compañero o una concubina o algo así. Podía tomar a cualquiera que quisiera, inclusive a alguien que tuviera un compañero, pero para eso tendría que retar al otro compañero, tal vez hasta matarlo, para poder hacer el reclamo. Pero Louis no tenía un compañero, era defectuoso, no había nadie que peleara por él, esto no se suponía que debía pasarle del todo.

El único beneficio de ser defectuoso era que no tenía que preocuparse de conocer algún alfa y temer que pudiera tomarlo.

Tanner no le habló. El hombre sólo gruñó y se quedó de pie al otro lado de la puerta, cerrándola de golpe detrás de él, y el sonido metálico al encerrarlo con llave fue un fuerte recordatorio de que Louis fue tomado en contra de su voluntad. Estaba atrapado. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Pensaba que sólo sería llevado ahí para pagar por cualquiera que fuera la ofensa que Harry pensara que hizo para que él y toda su familia hayan sido desterrados de la manada, pero no. No iba a ser golpeado, humillado o inclusive asesinado. Cualquiera de esas opciones lo hubieran aterrado, de no ser por el hecho de que estaba a punto de ser violado en su lugar.

Violado por un tipo por el que Louis había sentido lujuria desde el momento en que lo vio. Inclusive ahora, pensar acerca de ser tomado por Harry hacía a su pene hincharse entre sus piernas.

Estaba totalmente jodido.


	4. Capítulo 3

—¿Estás seguro a cerca de esto?

Harry evadió a Tanner, su beta, mejor amigo y el tipo que siempre cubría su espalda, porque en ese momento no tenía tiempo para escuchar a su amigo regañarlo.

Especialmente considerando que acababa de terminar una reunión grupal con el resto de la manada.

Tuvo que explicarles a los hombres y mujeres de su manada que traía a alguien que tenía el defecto de estar combinado con su lobo en el mismo cuerpo, en lugar de poder cambiar de uno a otro a voluntad. Hubo algunos a los que no les interesó, y otros que se molestaron sobre tener a su preciosa manada contaminada por la misma persona que fue enviada lejos tantos años atrás.

Algunos pensaron que Harry a propósito estaba despreciando a su padre muerto, ya que había sido éste quien expulsó a la familia del joven.

―Harry te estoy hablando.― dijo Tanner.

—Lo sé, te estoy ignorando.― respondió Harry, caminando de regreso hacia su casa donde sabía que Louis estaría esperando.

―Bueno, puedes dejar de hacerlo.― Tanner demandó, tomando a Harry por el brazo y jalándolo para detenerlo.

Harry miró hacia la mano de Tanner, y lentamente movió su mirada de regreso hacia el hombre.

Tanner lo soltó, pero no bajó la mirada ni mostró su cuello. Miró directamente a Harry.

―La única razón por la que no te pongo sobre tu espalda en este momento es porque somos amigos.― dijo Harry.

—Entonces entenderás por qué estoy preguntando si estás seguro de esto. Él es un defecto, Harry.― Tanner le respondió. ―No puede cambiar a su lobo, y aunque pudiera darte una camada de cachorros, serían tan pequeños y débiles como él.

―Entonces esos serán los niños que tendré.― dijo Harry, dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

La esencia de Louis lo estaba llamando. Notó un toque de lujuria en la esencia de Louis cuando el hombre entró a su casa en la ciudad; fue la peor lucha y la más dolorosa de su vida, el tener que esperar a regresar hasta su manada.

Y luego tuvo que hablar con otros miembros de la manada, tratando de evitar que se les erizara el pelo cuando finalmente algunos de ellos se dieron cuenta de que Harry no estaba bromeando, y que en realidad estaba cumpliendo su palabra de traer a Louis Young de regreso a la manada.

De hecho puso a un hombre boca bajo, jalando el brazo del tipo sobre su espalda y torciéndolo hasta que el lobo gritó de dolor. Si Harry lo hubiera retorcido un poco más, el brazo del hombre se hubiera torcido. Maldito.

—Estoy seguro de esto. Es mío y está aquí.― Harry le dijo sobre su hombro, y entró a su casa antes de aventar la puerta cerrándola.

Tuvo que tomar tres segundos para él, porque de otra forma se volvería loco.

Harry se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, su mano presionando el pomo tan fuerte que estaba seguro que estaba deformando el metal. Sus garras empezaban a sobresalir de sus uñas. Apenas dolía, no desde que era un chico y tuvo su primer cambio, pero olió la sangre y eso atrajo a su lobo más a la superficie.

Después de tanto tiempo lidiando con esas espinas de idiotas, el alfa en él le urgía por despedazar todo y a todos en tiras.

Todos estos años. Finalmente tenía a Louis de regreso, justo donde debería estar y los hombres y mujeres de su manada podían hacer poco más que quejarse y presentar sus preocupaciones sobre que la presencia de Louis podría alterar el cambio de sus propios hijos. No había ninguna prueba que indique que un defectuoso tenía la capacidad de influir en los otros sólo con estar cerca.

Louis había nacido con orejas, garras y cola y todavía nadie que hubiera nacido después de él en la manada había quedado atascado a medio cambio como él. Sólo necesitaba llegar hasta su nuevo cachorro.

Harry soltó el pomo de la puerta y empezó a caminar rápidamente. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. La esencia se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que Harry daba, provocando que se apresurara ya que su pene empezó a levantarse y endurecerse hasta proporciones dolorosas entre sus piernas. Pudo recoger la esencia de lujuria de Louis por él, incluso antes de que Louis supiera quien era Harry. Harry lo quería.

Esperó por tantos años por esto, y luego otros dos años más cuando Louis no vino a él como pensó que haría. No podía dar marcha atrás. Iba a joder y reclamar muy bien al hombre durante toda la noche ydía y ninguno de los lobos allá abajo de las escaleras van a decir una sola cosa de ello.

Harry se quedó atónito cuando trató de abrir la puerta de su habitación y la encontró cerrada. Bajó la vista hacia el mando y tomó nota de la tecla debajo de ella.

¿Tanner había encerrado a Louis adentro? ¿Se había tomado mal la noticia del apareamiento?

Harry abrió la puerta y entró al interior. Su cuerpo estaba vibrando con poder apenas contenido que estaba malditamente cerca de ser eléctrico, y que no podía esperar para dispersar dentro de culo de Louis, su boca, en todas partes. Y Louis tenía un culo dulce para mirar.

Harry lo sabía porque había tomado el tiempo para admirarlo cuando Louis se había precipitado por las escaleras de la casa de su familia a empacar, y luego una vez más cuando lo llevaban cargado sobre el hombro de Tanner.

Louis no estaba inmediatamente a la vista, pero eso era de esperar. ¿Quizás él estaba en el baño? 

Harry se movió rápidamente, y aunque no había golpeado cuando entró en la habitación, el sentido común le dictó que, incluso en su propia casa, se debe de llamar antes de entrar en un cuarto de baño cuando alguien podría estar usando el mismo.

—¿Louis? Voy a entrar― dijo Harry.

Se imaginó que dos segundos de advertencia sería tiempo suficiente para que Louis gritara si estaba decente o no.

No había ni rastro de él. El baño en sí era amplio, tanto con una gran bañera y una ducha de pie, y otras necesidades que se requieren para la vida cotidiana, pero el hombre no estaba aquí. El aroma de Louis indicó que había estado aquí en un punto, pero no había nada.

Nada de nada.

Harry salió del baño y buscó en la cama. No había ni rastro de la horrible bolsa de gimnasio que Louis había llevado con él cuando salió de la casa de su familia; Harry incluso abrió uno de los cajones sólo para asegurarse de que el hombre no había desempacado sus pertenencias. Nada. Él no estaba aquí.

Harry se trasladó hacia las ventanas y tiró de las pesadas cortinas a un lado. Gruñó al ver las ventanas entreabiertas. No lo suficiente para dejar entrar la brisa y hacer evidente que había habido un escape, sin embargo. Louis debió tener sumo cuidado para cerrar la ventana de nuevo en su salida.

Los colmillos de Harry pincharon sus encías, y saboreó la sangre en su boca mientras su lobo interior lanzó un sonoro rugido que terminó en un largo aullido.

Louis dejó de correr cuando oyó el ruido de anhelo. Miró hacia atrás, a pesar de que en este punto estaba en el bosque y no podía ver nada de las casas, e incluso con sus dos juegos de oídos, no podía oír nada de lo que los hombres lobo hablaban o hacían.

Seguro como el infierno que había oído ese sonido, sin embargo, y era un sonido aterrador.

Envió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral, y se sorprendió de que de repente podía ver su propio aliento en el aire, por el frío que sentía. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr de nuevo.

Se alegró de que hubiera estado en el equipo de atletismo cuando era un niño, pero no había nada que le permitiera dejar atrás un lobo alfa si él no llegaba tan lejos como sea posible. Necesitaba una buena ventaja, y con la forma en que iban las cosas ahora, tendría suerte de llegar a la carretera antes de ser capturado.

No significa que no lo intentaría, sin embargo. No quería morir. No quería que Harry lo matara delante de toda su manada a causa de algún insulto que había hecho cuando era apenas un cachorro. Incluso si lo que Tanner había dicho era cierto, entonces Louis no quería eso. No quería verse obligado a nada.

Algunas de las personas en la manada lo habían visto mientras corría. No lo habían evitado, pero habían tenido la amabilidad de no decir nada, incluso cuando Louis había estado congelado bajo la intensidad de sus duras miradas. Ellos estaban dejando que se fuera, y ahora sólo esperaba que sea lo más lejos que pudo.

Alguien podría recogerlo cuando llegara a la carretera. Sólo necesitaba de un camionero de buen carácter que lo llevara y él se escurriría como la lluvia.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Otro sonido aullando en la distancia hizo que las puntas de las orejas de Louis se contrajeran. Ese aullido sonó mucho más cerca que el anterior. Harry estaba detrás de él.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Le estaba dando caza y no había nada que Louis pudiera hacer excepto bombear sus brazos y piernas más duro.

Pensó simplemente dejar caer su bolsa para que pudiera ir más rápido, pero eso le facilitaría a Harry olfatearlo. ¡Debería haberla dejado atrás en la casa! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ahora lo estaba desacelerando, los pulmones de Louis ardían, pero no podía deshacerse de la maldita cosa tampoco.

Él estaba jodido. ¡Estaba tan muerto que nadie iba a buscar su cuerpo cuando Harry terminara con él!

Sus oídos captaron el sonido de los pies descalzos y las garras que rasgaban la tierra antes de volverse para mirar. Cuando dio un vistazo, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Harry.

El hombre estaba en su forma poderosa de lycan, el tipo de transformación que era diferente de los hombres lobos regulares y simples. Tomaba mucho poder, fuerza y auto-control con el fin de cambiar a esa forma y mantenerla. Los ojos de la bestia eran rojos de rabia, y los de Louis se detuvieron en ellos, hasta el punto que dejó de funcionar por completo. No había forma de alejarse de esto.

Al abrirse la boca grande de Harry, dientes afilados fueron expuestos, Louis cerró los ojos y apartó la vista de lo que iba a ser la forma en que muriera. No quería ver esto.

Se sentía como que estaba siendo golpeado por un camión. Un potente camión peludo. Esa era la cantidad de fuerza y resistencia con la que Louis fue golpeado. El viento fue eliminado limpiamente de él, y sus huesos le dolían mientras caía hacia abajo sobre suelo duro, musgo y hojas.

Podría incluso haberse roto algo. Por lo menos no estaba muerto, y no olía nada de sangre, lo que significaba que por el momento Harry no lo había hecho pedazos con esas garras o dientes. Eso tenía que significar que había esperanza para él.

Luego su camisa fue arrancada con esas enormes manos peludas. No eran completamente manos y ni patas del todo, pero las afiladas garras estaban destrozando su ropa.

―¿Por qué huyes de mí?―Harry exigió, sus dientes mostrándose cuando gruñó hacia Louis.

Louis apenas podía moverse. Le fue difícil tomar aliento, y por eso casi no podía decir ni una palabra.

—N-No... Yo-yo lo siento.

Joder. No podía respirar, el cálido aliento de Harry estaba en su cara y Louis miraba esos dientes que podían rasgarlo a la mitad. Él iba a morir.

Había desobedecido y huido, ahora iba a morir. No quería morir como un maldito virgen.

—¿Lo siento?―Harry rugió, pero a pesar de los gritos, los colmillos, y la clara rabia en sus ojos mientras agarraba la ropa de Louis lo más ajustado posible, el aspecto más humano de Harry estaba empezando a salir. Pronto, había más curiosa tristeza que ira. ―¿Tú lo sientes?¿Cómo pudiste... ? No. No voy a soportar esto en mi propia propiedad de la manada. Te voy a tomar en este momento, entonces sabrás que tu lugar es conmigo.

—Qu--Mmphh!―

La pregunta de Louis fue cortada cuando Harry se inclinó y lo besó. Los labios del hombre eran cálidos y suaves y confundió como el infierno a Louis mientras se besaban tan bien, mejor de lo que nunca le habían besado antes en su vida, por una fracción de segundo casi se olvidó de que su vida estaba en peligro.

Pero incluso ese recuerdo fue fugaz ya que en lo único que podía concentrarse era en la sensación de la boca perfectamente flexible de Harry que parecía hacer el amor con él. El cuerpo de Louis se derritió, su polla se hinchó entre las piernas, y en todas partes se estremeció. Bien, cálido, con sensaciones de hormigueo que sólo había sentido cuando estaba excitado, y nunca había sido tan fuerte como este.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Louis pensó que Harry iba a matarlo, o por lo menos hacer su vida un infierno mientras viviera. Nunca pensó que este hombre empezaría a besarlo. Cristo, cuando él había pensado que no quería morir virgen, no había esperado conseguir su deseo tan condenadamente pronto.

Los dientes de Harry pellizcaron el labio inferior de Louis, una y otra vez entre cada beso, y cuando esos labios se apartaron de la boca de Louis, se presionaron para dar la misma atención amorosa en la mandíbula o la mejilla, o el cuello, todo lo que Louis podía hacer era tomar bocanadas de aire, mientras su cuerpo le recordaba que acababa de correr tan rápido como pudo lejos de la propiedad de la manada.

Los besos no le estaban ayudando a recuperar el aliento.

―¿Qu-que está pasando?― Louis preguntó, antes de que pudiera ser besado y olvidara lo que estaba pasando de nuevo.

Las manos de Harry ahuecaron la cara de Louis justo en ese momento, sus dedos con garras se enroscaron en el cabello de Louis y tocaban sus oídos.

Su corazón se disparó con el miedo repentino de que le jalara de un tirón las orejas, o se las cortara, o incluso agarrarle el pelo hasta el punto de dolor, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Harry simplemente se aferró a él, suavemente esta vez, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo frágil.

―Te estoy reclamando―dijo Harry.

El corazón de Louis saltó nuevamente dentro de su pecho, y le dolió cuando chocó contra la caja torácica, y le dolió un poco más cuando Harry lo besó de nuevo.

¿Eso era esto? ¿Lo estaba reclamando entonces?

Louis no iba a morir, pero iba a ser utilizado como... como... santa mierda, ¡iba a ser la concubina del alfa! ¡Tanner estaba diciendo la verdad! ¿Eso era de lo que se trataba todo esto? ¿Así que Louis podría tener sexo con Harry?

Los alfas tomaban concubinas para saciar su lujuria, por lo general durante o alrededor de las noches de luna llena. Era más fácil de esa manera, sobre todo cuando el alfa no estaba preparado para tomar un compañero o incluso si el alfa no quería un compañero.

El objetivo era llevar cualquier persona que se consideraba material-no apareamiento a su cama, mordiéndolos como a una pareja, para demostrar a otros alfas que existía una demanda, pero sin llegar a estar realmente acoplados.

La lengua de Harry se presionaba contra el pliegue entre los labios de Louis, y no tenía más remedio que abrirse para el hombre. Cuando lo hizo, gimió y se acurrucó rodeando con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Louis se había besado con lengua antes, y no había manera de que en los tiempos anteriores hubiera sentido algo como esto, porque esto era demasiado condenadamente bueno para ponerlo en palabras.

Louis nunca había hecho el amor en la boca con otro hombre usando la lengua de la manera que Harry lo hacía.

De repente ya no le importaba el hecho de que fue traído aquí sólo porque los alfas de esta manada lo vieron como indigno de ser acoplado. No le importaba que él estaba a punto de perder su virginidad con alguien a quien no le importaba ni una cosa de él.

Todo lo que Louis quería hacer era empujar sus caderas hacia arriba y obtener toda esa dulce fricción que Harry le estaba ofreciendo.

El hombre ya estaba desnudo, gracias al cambio en su forma de lycan que había destrozado su ropa, y cuando Louis miró hacia la polla del hombre, espesa, oscura y casi púrpura en la cabeza, con una gota de líquido pre-seminal formándose en la hendidura, juró que casi se corre.

De hecho, cuando Harry apartó la boca para que pudiera llegar hacia abajo y agarrar los pantalones de Louis, tirándolos lejos, rasgándolos en pedazos con sus garras y agarre fuerte, Louis llegó.

No pudo detenerse, y de veras lo intentó.

La mano de Louis bajó para agarrarse la base del pene, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y cuando agarró su polla, cuerdas cálidas de esperma de color blanco perla salieron disparadas con la presión en sus bolas, a través de su polla, y sobre su estómago.

En vez de agarrar su polla para tratar de detener el orgasmo, Louis se encontró a sí mismo moviendo la mano de atrás y hacia delante en un intento de hacer el placer tan fuerte como pudiera.

Sólo quería que esto durara para siempre mientras pudiera, y aunque no había nada más dentro de él, su cuerpo lo quería, su pene quedó duro, y el placer comenzó a aumentar dentro de él una vez más a medida que movía la mano de ida y vuelta.

Harry metió los dedos en el semen en el estómago de Louis, siempre cuidadoso de sus garras, que todavía estaban afuera a pesar de su forma humana.

Cuando abrió los labios para lanzárselo a la lengua para degustarlo, Louis podría incluso ver que algunos de sus dientes se mantuvieron fuertes y largos, y sus ojos estaban rojos, a pesar de que ya no estaba enojado.

―Tu sabor es almizclado y grueso, como la excitación y el deseo. Apuesto a que también te gusta beber jugo de fruta.

―¿Cómo-?—Louis cortó su propia pregunta al darse cuenta de cómo Harry había adivinado eso, y sintió que su cara se calentaba con la mortificación.

Eso era la peor cosa que le había pasado, darse cuenta de que Harry lo estaba probando a través de su semen.

Fue lo peor, y también lo ponía aún más caliente. Joder, Louis era enfermo y retorcido, y era como si él mismo fuera un pasajero en su propio cuerpo, obligado a ver como Harry lo inclinaba y dejaba su lengua fuera de la boca deslizándola a lo largo de la piel malditamente caliente de Louis.

Su polla saltó cuando la lengua suave y mojada del hombre hizo el contacto, pero no se vino de nuevo. Se sorprendió al respecto.

Lo hizo lloriquear y gemir un poco, ¿era eso lo que Harry quería que hiciera?

Bueno, no era como si Louis tuviera mucha opción al respecto, por lo que hizo ese ruido de nuevo cuando Harry puso su boca por completo alrededor de la polla de Louis, se sentía tan jodidamente bueno.

Louis echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó su culo, intentando empujar su polla tan profundo en esa boca celestial como pudo. A la mierda.

No quería seguir siendo virgen por más tiempo de todos modos. Si Harry quería hacer a Louis su concubina, Louis de buena gana se daría a sí mismo al hombre. No quería luchar contra esto y no quería pensar en ello. Pensar podía hacerlo después. Mucho más tarde.

Louis pasó las manos en el pelo de Harry y se apoderó de él apretándolo, su mirada fija en el hombre mientras el pelo de la cola y las orejas se levantaban, como si tuvieran vida propia.

―M-más.


	5. Capítulo 4

—¡Oh!—Louis lloró cuando Harry subió una de sus manos hacia arriba y pellizcó sus pezones.

Ahora estaba follando la talentosa boca del hombre mientras arqueaba su pecho contra la mano que se estaba burlando de sus pezones apretándolos. Él iba a estallar y pronto si Harry no se detiene.

Louis quería quedarse en el precipicio del placer durante el tiempo que le fuera posible, pero incluso con su orgasmo anterior no era suficiente tiempo, no iba a ser capaz de contenerse.

Entonces la boca de Harry se apartó de la polla de Louis con un pop que sonó grosero, y Louis bajó la mirada, los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡No pares! ¡Continúa! ¡Mierda!

Estaba en estado de pánico por el pensamiento de que Harry lo dejaría ahí, insatisfecho y pidiendo más. Louis apenas podía recordar lo que era vivir en el interior de una manada, pero Mason le había dicho todas las reglas que necesitaba saber acerca de lo sucedido a las concubinas, y la forma en que se mantuvieron bajo control. Sus orgasmos pertenecían a sus alfas, y si Harry quería que sucediera, él podría poner a Louis en el borde mismo del placer, hacerlo retorcerse hasta que una ráfaga de viento fuera suficiente para hacer que se venga, y luego con un simple comando de esa malvada boca, también podía poner fin a la misma.

A Louis le habían dicho que era una forma de tortura, diseñado para mantener a las concubinas y otros omegas sin valor en función de sus alfas. No había sonado como una mala cosa para él cuando lo había oído la primera vez. Alojarse en el borde del placer por horas, incluso días siempre le había parecido el tipo de fantasía porno a la que los humanos les gustaba entrar. Incluso venía en algunos de los libros de manga que a Louis le gustaba leer.

Ahora que estaba a punto de venirse, sabía lo malo que sería si Harry se lo negaba. Evitar que se viniera por unos minutos como broma era una cosa, pero Louis iba a echarse a llorar y empezar a mendigar si Harry se levantaba y se alejaba de él. Esa sería una forma segura de obtener a Louis de nuevo en la manada, eso era seguro.

Harry se levantó, algo así. Se puso de rodillas y miró a Louis con esos ojos rojos, fríos y calculadores. Era tan malditamente hermoso que Louis apenas podía hacer que sus ojos se comporten. Observó y esperó a lo que el alfa haría.

Harry no se levantó ni le dio la espalda. En su lugar, se agachó hacia la cara de Louis.

Louis se levantó de su espalda, haciendo una mueca cuando su cola fue aplastada en el suelo por el peso de su cuerpo, pero entonces él también se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, mirando a los ojos de Harry, las respiraciones cálidas de ambos se entre mezclaban.

—¿Jamás has chupado la polla de un hombre?― le preguntó Harry.

Mierda. El calor en el cuerpo de Louis se intensificó. Iba a tener un golpe de calor. No estaba bromeando ni remotamente acerca de eso.

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Eres virgen?― le preguntó Harry.

Esa parte avergonzó a Louis más que nada, y no en el buen sentido.

―Sí. He besado a otros chicos, y ha habido algunas caricias antes, pero nunca he ido todo el camino con nadie.

Louis no entró en mucho detalle porque no quería que Harry le hiciera demasiadas preguntas embarazosas. Ya era bastante malo estar aquí en el bosque a punto de perder su virginidad con alguien que pensaba que sólo era lo suficientemente bueno para ser un agujero, pero no podía decir que no, e incluso si su cerebro no estuviera en este momento funcionando a través de su polla, Louis estaba muy seguro de que no tendría la fuerza para alejarse de todos modos.

Había sentido este momento desde que había mirado a Harry de nuevo en casa en la ciudad. Quería al hombre. Lo ansiaba, y estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Tal vez, si Louis trabajaba lo suficientemente duro más adelante, podría por lo menos conseguir que Harry lo viera como una clase de amigo. Eso sería un poco agradable.

―¿Así que nadie nunca te tocó así?―Harry le preguntó, deslizando sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Louis, ambas palmas agarrando el borde de su culo antes de que un dedo mojado se deslizara entre la grieta de su fruncido culo, tocándolo en un patrón circular alrededor del anillo de músculos. ―¿Nadie alguna vez puso su boca sobre ti como yo lo hice? ¿O puso sus dedos aquí? ¿O su polla?

Louis no podía soportar más de esta tortura, y luchaba para mantener sus ojos de deslizarse sobre él.

―Nngh... ¡mierda! ¡No! ¡No lo hicieron! Ya deja de molestarme.

—Malditamente listo para mí―dijo Harry, y puso su boca húmeda sobre los labios de Louis una vez más, mordiéndolo cuando lo besó.

―Maldición me encanta. Chupa mi polla. Ponla en tu boca para mí― dijo Harry, mientras le daba a los hombros de Louis un suave empujón para conseguir que baje aún más que antes.

Louis lo hizo. Se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas, de repente desesperado por hacer exactamente lo que Harry le pedía, pero sólo porque su cuerpo estaba exigiendo lo mismo. Era la cosa más extraña. Louis siempre pensó que ese tipo de acto debía ser sólo para dar placer al otro participante, no a sí mismo, pero era como si su cuerpo estuviera lleno de energía pura y de su propio placer, la sola idea de poner el eje largo y grueso de Harry en su boca, dar remolinos con su lengua alrededor de la cabeza oscura y hundir la boca en esa enorme polla hasta donde pudiera ir, fue suficiente para que su polla pulsara, como si la boca de Harry aún estuviera alrededor de ella, chupándolo y tirándolo directamente a su placer.

Louis estaba bastante seguro de que se veía ridículo cuando se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas en la hierba y suelo, el culo al aire y la cola colgando sin fuerzas detrás de él, pero no le importaba mucho y sabía que a Harry tampoco, no cuando oyó el silbido del hombre tan pronto como los labios de Louis tocaron la suave y aterciopelada carne de su polla.

Era como una barra de hierro envuelto en suave piel, y todo lo que Louis quería hacer era hacer sentir a Harry todo lo que Louis estaba sintiendo ahora.

Louis hizo todo lo que le había gustado cuando Harry lo tocó. Utilizó una mano para masajear suavemente los testículos pesados del alfa, y aunque no pudo conseguir bajar su boca muy lejos alrededor de la polla del hombre más grande, eso no significaba que Harry no gimiera tan lindamente para él.

Louis iba a estallar de lo bien que se sentía cuando Harry agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas hacia delante, hundiendo su polla más profundamente en la boca de Louis, y él tomó tanto del hombre como pudo.

―Eso es. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. No tienes ni idea... ¡joder! He estado pensando en esto por malditamente tanto tiempo.

¿Lo hizo? Eso era un poco halagador, Louis suponía, pero tan curioso cómo estaba por saber todas las cosas que Harry pensaba de él, estaba demasiado interesado en chupar un orgasmo fuera del alfa, y degustarlo de la misma manera que Harry había probado la semilla de Louis.

A pesar de que no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, Harry era todavía mejor en sostener su orgasmo de lo que Louis jamás podría ser. Su mandíbula estaba adolorida, tomando distancia del placer que estaba sintiendo en el momento en que las caderas de Harry comenzaron a sacudirse, y luego sus garras estaban cavando en la piel del hombro de Louis justo antes de que Harry rugiera, y expulsara semen caliente en la garganta de Louis.

Lo tragó, aunque estuvo malditamente cerca de atragantarse a causa de ello. De alguna manera obtuvo el control de sí mismo sin hacer eso o morder la polla de Harry por accidente. Si Harry no había querido matarlo antes, entonces definitivamente querría matarlo si Louis lo mordía accidentalmente.

Louis se apartó de la polla de Harry, que todavía estaba dura, aunque no estaba tan oscura en la punta como antes.

Levantó la vista hacia el hombre, y fue sorprendido por la forma en que Harry sonrió hacia él, y cómo gentilmente sus manos se enroscaron en el cabello de Louis y acariciaron sus orejas castañas.

―Tan suave. Son muy suaves.―dijo Harry.

Louis se sonrojó, y sus orejas de inmediato se escondieron en su cabeza, lejos del contacto de Harry. Su cara estaba caliente y no podía mirar al otro hombre.

―¿Eso te avergüenza?―Preguntó Harry, pero él seguía sonriendo hacia Louis.

Louis se empujó con sus codos de manera que ahora estaba sentado en sus tobillos.

—Nunca pensé que otro lobo diría algo así sobre mis orejas.

—Siguen siendo orejas de lobo. Sigues siendo un hombre lobo, aunque no puedas cambiar. Son muy bonitas, así como tu cola. Quiero morder tus orejas y hacerte temblar, me encanta ver la forma en que se contraen cuando tus emociones cambian.

—Eso son... un montón de cosas que te gustan de mí, teniendo en cuenta que no me conoces.―dijo Louis.

Harry se inclinó más cerca, y su calor corporal combinado con el furioso infierno que estaba ardiendo en el interior del cuerpo de Louis fue suficiente para hacer que se sienta como si estuviera sentado junto a un horno mullido. Harry tenía una mirada de lujuria depredadora sobre él. Parecía un hombre que había seducido y ganado a más de mil personas antes de Louis, y eso fue un recordatorio de que él no era especial, que esto no significa nada, él estaba aquí sólo porque Harry estaba aburrido, y después de todos estos años se acordó que había un exiliado de la manada al que podía llamar y utilizar sin sentirse culpable por ello.

―Quiero llegar a conocerte muy bien,― Harry le dijo,

Louis casi podía creerle, sobre todo cuando el hombre se inclinó, y esos labios perfectamente suaves estaban de nuevo en la boca de Louis, su lengua deslizándose entre los labios de Louis reclamándolo, empujando de atrás a adelante, como si estuviera follando a Louis con la lengua.

Esa similitud fue suficiente para que Louis gimiera y agarrara los hombros de Harry cuando el hombre lo empujó hacia abajo sobre la tierra y la hierba. A Louis ni siquiera le importaba estar haciendo esto en el bosque, donde cualquier lobo podría adentrarse y verlo.

Sería la zorra de Harry todo lo que el hombre quisiera, siempre y cuando no dejara de tocar y besar a Louis como lo estaba haciendo. Louis extendió sus muslos cuando Harry sólo los tocó. Fue vergonzoso, exponerse así, pero lo hizo de todos modos porque su cuerpo estaba temblando y la ansiedad que sentía parecía que iba a desaparecer y ser reemplazado por algo mejor si él hacía lo que le pidió.

—No voy a mentirte. Esto dolerá.

Louis tragó saliva.

—No eres de endulzar las cosas, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió.

—No digo que dolerá todo el tiempo. Dolerá al principio, pero antes de que acabe contigo, vas a rogarme por seguir adelante, porque no voy a dejarte culminar, hasta que estés clamando por ello, e incluso entonces yo podría hacerte esperar por ello hasta esta noche, y cuando termine, vas a ver estrellas.

Louis se estremeció al pensar en eso. No porque Harry hubiera prometido hacerle ver estrellas tampoco. Así que Harry era el tipo de hombre que impediría a Louis venirse, y mantenerlo en ese estado de desesperación por horas en extremo si estaba disgustado. Eso no era bueno.

Pero luego se olvidó de eso al ver a Harry poner dos dedos en los labios de Louis. ―Chúpalos.

Louis sabía cómo funcionaba esto. Él era virgen, y tenía miedo en su mente, pero todavía era consciente de los fundamentos del sexo masculino.

―¿Eso será suficiente?

—Será más que suficiente para ti. Hazlo.

Louis se estremeció, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. ¿Más que suficiente para él? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Louis estaba cada vez más temeroso por lo segundo, pero mientras chupaba los dedos de Harry, con tanto vigor como lo había hecho con la polla del hombre, no había manera en el infierno que su cuerpo le permitiera detenerse. El placer estaba de vuelta, sólo de chupar los dedos de Harry, estaba de vuelta y el cuerpo de Louis se estaba llenando con todo tipo de energía que no tenía a dónde ir.

Él tampoco podía saltar y empezar a correr alrededor para deshacerse de ello, o mantenerse quieto y utilizar toda la paciencia que pudo reunir para esperar a que Harry los sacara. Suponiendo que estaba planeando hacerlo dentro de las próximas doce horas.

Louis solamente acaba de empezar con los dedos de Harry cuando el hombre finalmente los apartó. Louis gritó un poco por la pérdida, pero luego sus labios estaban ocupados cuando Harry se inclinó y lo besó.

Luego sus dedos se empujaban contra el culo de Louis. La amabilidad del beso, si es que eso era una palabra real, fue suficiente para quitarle al empuje algo de la incomodidad que sentía allí abajo, pero entonces gimió contra la boca de Harry cuando esos dedos estaban dentro de él, más o menos extendiéndolo. Se agarró de los hombros de Harry y los apretó, tratando de decirle al hombre sin palabras que le estaba haciendo daño. Harry apartó su boca cuando detuvo el empuje hacia delante de sus dedos.

―Puedes hacerlo. Va a mejorar.

Louis cerró los ojos y apretó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra el suelo debajo de él.

—Mierda, no se siente así― dijo entre dientes.

―Relaja el cuerpo. Estás demasiado tenso―Harry dijo, y luego Louis oyó algo, y él abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Harry escupir en su mano libre.

Eso fue asqueroso, pero entonces la mano del hombre se fue hacia abajo, y sus dedos fueron empujando la saliva contra el agujero de Louis, mientras que sus otros dedos que ya estaban en el interior empujaron un poco más profundo. Era más fácil con el tiempo, pero el incendio seguía siendo intenso, y el dolor era mucho.

Si Harry era el tipo de alfa que le gustaba follar áspero y duro como Louis sospechaba que era, entonces él iba a estar tan jodido porque no había forma de que algo como esto no pudiera lastimar.

Se asustó condenadamente mucho, pero iba a hacerlo. Louis no quería parar para nada. Si el resto del mundo de hombres lobos pensaba que era inútil, un defecto y lo compadecían, al menos iba a demostrar que estaban equivocados y hacerlo bien.

Tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz y soltó el aire por la boca. El dolor disminuyó, y cuando Louis fue consciente, al menos consciente de su cuerpo, fue interesante observar cómo el dolor poco a poco disminuía.

Por supuesto, todavía estaba allí, y muy notable, pero ahora era manejable, a diferencia de antes.

―Eso es todo―Harry dijo, su voz suave y dando todo tipo de elogios. Louis sintió el interior caliente sólo de oír esas palabras. —Deja que tu lobo se haga cargo. No puedes cambiar, pero está ahí, y puedes ser tan fuerte y rápido para sanar como el resto de nosotros. Sé que puedes.

Lo de fuerza definitivamente no era cierto. Louis ya lo sabía a partir de la lucha libre amistosa que tuvo con Mason, aunque los moretones que su madre le hizo tendían a sanar mucho más rápido de lo que los otros niños en la escuela, que recibieron cortes y rasguños por ser demasiados ásperos en el patio de recreo.

Nada de eso era el punto. La única cosa en la que Louis podía centrarse era en el hecho de que Harry le había felicitado, había dicho que él era todavía un lobo adecuado, y pensó que Louis tenía todas las capacidades de los otros lobos. Eso fue suficiente para quitar todas las dudas que Louis había tenido, y con los dedos de Harry empujando más profundo dentro de él, mientras que los labios del hombre dejaban un rastro de besos a lo largo de la clavícula de Louis, esas dudas ya habían comenzado a desaparecer.

Entonces Harry empujó algo profundo dentro del cuerpo de Louis, y vio esas estrellas que Harry le había prometido. Gimió, en voz alta, mientras arqueaba su culo hacia la mano de Harry, tratando de empujar hacia los dedos aún más profundos dentro de él, y Harry le sonrió y se rió entre dientes.

—Ahí está. Te tengo ahora.

Louis no se vino, pero se sentía tan increíblemente cerca de ello, y todo su cerebro estaba diciéndole que la única manera en que lo haría sería después de que Harry pusiera su polla dentro del cuerpo de Louis. Era lo que quería y lo que anhelaba, y eso fue todo lo que supo cuando agarró los pelos negros de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry y le dio un tirón hacia abajo.

—Jódeme―dijo gruñendo las palabras.

La sonrisa emocionada de Harry mostró sus dientes blancos, y sus ojos eran de un tono aún más brillante de color rojo. Le dolió cuando sacó sus dedos lejos, pero lo único peor que eso era la sensación de estar tumbado sin nada dentro de él. Louis estaba vacío, sin los dedos de Harry allí para abrirlo, que era todo lo que quería de este hombre. Quería que Harry estuviera dentro de él, le reclama y tomara, aunque sólo fuera como un medio compañero.

Harry escupió en su mano otra vez, y Louis observó ansiosamente cómo Harry untó su saliva sobre su dura polla oscura. Ese ligero escalofrío de miedo volvió a él, pero de nuevo se vio ensombrecido por la necesidad terca de probarse a sí mismo, junto con la desesperación de que debía ser tomado y jodido como alguien que era igual que todos los demás.

Harry presionó la cabeza de su pene contra el agujero de Louis, y era mucho más grueso, mucho más contundente, que las puntas de dos dedos, y cuando Harry empujó y empujó, y luego se metió dentro, Louis no pudo contener todo el dolor que sintió.


	6. Capítulo 5

Harry se aferró a Louis cuando el hombre lloró y se mordió el labio inferior. Su alfa interior no lo permitiría, no lastimaría a este hombre, nunca.

—Louis, shh, necesitas relajarte.

―¡Mierda! ¡Eso... duele!

—Lo sé, sólo confía en mí, va a mejorar. No me moveré. Estoy esperándote.― A Harry le gustaría esperar el tiempo necesario. Esperaría durante horas si tuviera que hacerlo. Si Louis le decía que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y se saliera, entonces haría eso también.

Joder, que sería difícil, pero lo haría.

―Sólo respira, bebé. El dolor va a bajar, te prometo que lo hará.

Louis no le pidió que se detuviera, lo cual honestamente sorprendió a Harry. Él esperaba que el otro hombre lo empujara fuera. Harry incluso empezaba a albergar algunas dudas propias. Louis podría haber nacido en una manada de hombres lobo, pero no era un hombre lobo completo, tal vez hacerlo de esta forma dado que era la primera vez de Louis y sin la lubricación adecuada, había sido un error.

Harry esperó y esperó, escuchando el tambor de los latidos del corazón de Louis, así como el sonido de su respiración. Escuchó todo, y esperó a cualquier cosa que Louis pudiera decir.

Finalmente el cuerpo de Louis se fue relajando, poco a poco sus músculos ya no estaban tan tensos y apretados, sus uñas ya no estaban presionando dolorosamente los hombros de Harry. Apenas se había dado cuenta de eso al inicio.

Harry muy lentamente, y con cuidado extra, comenzó a empujar su polla más profundamente en el interior del cuerpo de Louis. Louis no protestó, pero sus dientes permanecieron apretados.

Todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer era encontrar la próstata del hombre. Una vez que hiciera eso, entonces todo estaría hecho. Louis ni siquiera recordaría que había estado con dolor.

Louis seguía siendo un hombre lobo. No era un cambiaformas, pero seguía siendo un hombre lobo, y Harry iba a tratarlo como tal, a diferencia de los otros hijos de puta rebeldes que vivían con él en la manada.

Entonces los ojos de Louis se abrieron, mostrando la parte blanca alrededor de esos hermosos ojos de color verde pálido. Su boca se abrió y dejó escapar un gemido que sonaba agradable. Ningún hombre podría hacer un ruido como ese si estuviera con dolor.

Harry había encontrado la próstata de Louis con los dedos, y ahora la había encontrado con su polla.

—Ahí está― dijo viendo cómo Louis perdía el control por completo por debajo de él. Fue la vista más erótica que Harry hubiera visto en toda su vida. No estaba siendo solo un testigo tampoco, lo sintió en la forma en que las caderas de Louis chocaron contra él, en lo fuerte de su agarre en los antebrazos de Harry.

Harry sabía que aún no debía ser duro. Todo lo que quería era tirar de su pelvis y amartillar hacia atrás y luego de golpe de nuevo hacia delante, enterrando su polla profundamente en este apretado espacio caliente que se apoderó de él como un poderoso puño pero que sin duda causaría más dolor que placer, y todo lo que Harry buscaba era el placer de Louis.

Se echó hacia atrás y hacia delante. Su ritmo no era precisamente lento, pero no fue rápido tampoco.

Ni siquiera fue a paso ligero. Harry se movió exactamente como tenía que moverse para darles el mayor placer que ambos pudieran tener, y los gemidos de Louis eran un testimonio de lo mucho que estaba lográndolo.

―M-Mierda que se siente bien, allí mismo. Oooh, ¡Dios mío!― Louis se quejó, diciendo todas las cosas que Harry esperaba un virgen dijera mientras estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez. Después de que todo fuera jadeante y sin sentido, como si Louis estuviera corriendo hacia el orgasmo, pero estuviera teniendo problemas para llegar a él. Harry quería ayudarlo con eso.

Tocó los duros pezones de Louis, torturándolos antes de pasar la mano a lo largo del resto del pecho del hombre más pequeño, y luego deslizando la mano hasta la garganta.

Fue entonces cuando Louis lo miró, realmente lo miró. Correcto. Louis no era un cambiaformas, pero su parte lobo seguía siendo instintivo sobre el toque en la garganta. Harry esperaba un medio gruñido, o alguna otra cosa desafiante salir del hombre, considerando que Harry le había sacado de su vida anterior, independientemente de la forma abusiva que era. En cambio, Louis giró su cuello hacia un lado, ofreciendo a Harry lo que más deseaba en el mundo, desde que Louis volvió hace dieciocho años atrás.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de aprobación, y se inclinó para morder con fuerza en el hombro de Louis, con los colmillos afilados que pincharon través de las encías en la boca. Rompió la piel de Louis, que era mucho más delgada y más frágil de lo que Harry había esperado, y la sangre salpicó su boca rápidamente, que encendió a su lobo aún más, y con un empujón más, podía oler el aroma espeso y almizclado de esperma.

Fue salpicado con el cálido, húmedo y pegajoso en contra de sus vientres, y Louis gimió cuando Harry continuó marcándolo, moviendo sus caderas de atrás y hacia delante, provocando su polla ablandada entre sus duros estómagos.

Harry cerró los ojos, y en el interior de su mente podía ver al lobo alfa dentro de él levantando su cabeza hacia atrás y aullar al cielo. Esto era. Esto fue exactamente lo que había estado esperando, y Harry dejó escapar un rugido de satisfacción cuando su placer finalmente estalló libre desde dentro de su estómago, disparando todo el camino hasta los cojones y luego a través de su polla.

Harry se despojó a sí mismo en el interior del cuerpo de Louis y su lobo gruñó con satisfacción por la conquista. Lo había hecho. Había tomado lo que era suyo, lo que siempre había sido suyo. Nadie iba a decirle que esto no era correcto, o que se trataba de un error. No Margo, sus hermanos, o incluso Tanner.

Harry se derrumbó encima del cuerpo más pequeño de Louis. Su respiración era pesada y errática, pero no podía ser evitado. Su lobo nunca había estado tan satisfecho, y no quería nada más que tenderse donde estaba y nunca mover otro músculo. Louis ciertamente no se movía, ni decía nada, y Harry imaginó que el hombre también estaba llegando a un acuerdo con lo que había sucedido. Sólo había una cosa que le faltaba.

Harry se levantó sobre sus codos lo suficiente para mirar al hombre más pequeño. Los ojos de Louis se pusieron vidriosos, como si estuviera disfrutando de las secuelas de una muy buena droga. El humo de plata tendía a hacerles eso a los hombres lobo, y Harry se preguntó si Louis estaba teniendo alguno de esos mismos síntomas. Sonrió ante la idea de que el sexo con él causara descargas de placer como las inducidas por la droga.

—¿Por qué estás sonriéndome de esa manera?―preguntó Louis.

Harry levantó su mano y acarició una de las orejas de Louis. La piel era tan suave, y la cosa se torció un poco en su mano.

—Estoy sonriéndote, porque eres mío ahora― dijo, y luego puso su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis, jalando la boca del hombre hacia la garganta de Harry. ―Ahora, muérdeme.

(...)

Llevó a Louis de nuevo a la manada. Harry lo levantó como si no pesara nada, junto con su bolso, que había sido olvidado en el suelo del bosque. Lo único que Louis quería hacer era entrar en la ducha y lavar toda la suciedad y el semen seco que se aferraba a su estómago, pero Harry parecía ser una especie de alfa muy posesivo, lo cual quedó demostrado por el sabor en la boca de Louis con la sangre del cuello y hombro donde lo había mordido, y lo comprobó de nuevo cuando Harry entró en la ducha con Louis, sin ser invitado, y comenzó a lavarse.

Louis había estado tan aturdido que alguien entrara en la ducha con él que por un momento lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí frío y húmedo, lejos del chorro caliente, mientras admiraba el tono perfecto de los músculos de la espalda y el culo de Harry.

Tenía los muslos más increíbles que Louis había visto en su vida. Fue suficiente para que Louis mirara hacia sí mismo e hiciera las comparaciones. Él no era gordo, esperaba no serlo de todos modos, pero tenía unos pocos lugares donde la falta de ejercicio adecuado del lobo los había hecho suaves. Desde luego, no tenía un paquete de seis, como Harry, y estaba bastante seguro de que si flexionaba los músculos de su culo y los muslos, un pequeño movimiento apenas sucedería porque no había músculos allí.

Entonces Harry había mirado por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta de que Louis le estaba mirando, aunque si Louis estaba en lo correcto, entonces el hijo de puta lo había sabido desde el principio.

Cuando Harry sonrió y puso su cara bajo el chorro, Louis tuvo su respuesta. Bastardo.

—Ven aquí― dijo Harry. ―Querías lavarte, así que lávate.

—Pero tú estás allí― dijo Louis. No estaba seguro de las reglas en su nueva existencia.

Harry le había dado un gran orgasmo y no lo había hecho hacer nada demasiado humillante frente al resto de la manada, aunque sí caminó desnudo cargando a Louis en sus brazos al estilo de novia todo el camino hasta su casa. Louis había sido capaz de ocultar su pene bastante bien gracias a la posición, pero eso no significaba que su culo, colgando como estaba, no pudiera ser visto por alguien y cualquiera que se molestara en mirar.

Harry agarró los hombros de Louis, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y tiró de él hacia el agua tibia. Louis suspiró cuando estaba de nuevo bajo el chorro, su cuerpo regresaba a una temperatura confortable.

Y entonces el calor se disparó aún más que eso cuando Harry se acercó por detrás, poniendo suavemente uno de sus enormes brazos alrededor de los hombros de Louis, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Louis se sintiera como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse por el calor.

Fue cuando la otra mano de Harry se movió hacia abajo, los dedos deslizándose por el jabón en sus cuerpos y luego enroscándose alrededor de la polla de Louis. Louis silbó y gimió cuando Harry presionó su boca y lengua en la marca del mordisco que había dejado en la esquina de hombro de Louis.

―Eres tan jodidamente hermoso― dijo Harry.

Louis estaba cada vez más avergonzado con todos los elogios que Harry le dio. Louis sabía que no era nada especial para mirar, pero escuchar esas cosas buenas acerca de sí mismo se sentía tan condenadamente bien que estaba dispuesto a aguantar y fingir durante cinco segundos que Harry estaba diciendo la verdad.

Todavía estaba tratando de averiguar lo que había causado que el hombre quisiera que Louis lo mordiera en primer lugar, pero no pudo pensar en eso en absoluto ya que Harry acarició su polla, trayéndola a la vida, dura y palpitante en la mano del hombre, como si Louis no acabara de tener el orgasmo más increíble de su vida en el bosque.

Harry no lo dejó correrse en la ducha, sin embargo. Habló palabras tranquilizadoras al oído de Louis, cosas que eran agradables de escuchar e hizo girar su corazón e infló su pecho, pero no hizo a Louis llegar. A pesar de los muchos elogios que Harry habló, no pareció interesado en absoluto en darle un orgasmo, lo cual fue una pena.

Provocó a Louis hasta el límite, y en vez de dejarlo llegar, Harry esperó con calma hasta que toda la suciedad y el jabón se enjuagó de sus cuerpos y la cola de Louis, antes de cerrar el agua, y luego se llevó a Louis fuera de la ducha hacia la gran cama que estaba en la habitación de Harry.

Louis no creía que fuera capaz de tener la polla del hombre dentro de él por segunda vez en el mismo día, o incluso la misma semana, pero cuando Harry sacó el lubricante, lubricante real que vino de una botella y resbalaba al toque, y luego lo usó en el agujero de Louis, se dijo ¿por qué infiernos no?

El pinchazo de dolor de tener a Harry dentro de él fue mucho más fácil de pasar esta vez, había menos quemadura, pero todavía estaba allí. Se sentía mejor esta vez, sin embargo, y el placer llegó más rápido, Louis estaba gimiendo y empujando su culo contra las caderas de Harry.

A Louis siempre le había gustado tener un orgasmo. Se había dado a sí mismo los suficientes de ellos en los últimos años, pero nunca pensó que iba a desear tanto el sexo como ahora, lo necesitaba hasta el punto en que iba a pasar por alto algunos de los aspectos más burdos del mismo, e incluso la enorme cantidad de dolor que sintió antes, pero el placer era tan digno de ello. Hizo que todo valiera la pena, no había nada mejor que ser mirado por esos ojos rojos alfa, sabiendo que Harry quería a Louis como suyo, aunque fuera sólo para el sexo.

Harry no estaba bromeando antes, hizo a Louis trabajar por su orgasmo. Llegó al punto en que Harry tuvo que atar las manos de Louis sobre su cabeza sólo para evitar que se tocara a sí mismo, y Harry empujó en círculos duros pero lentos que volvían a Louis salvaje, deliberadamente ignorando su próstata, y luego otras veces chocando sin piedad.

Cuando Louis finalmente se vino, incluso eso no era suficiente. Tomaron aliento, y Harry ordenó comida desde su teléfono, comieron rápidamente hasta que Louis no pudo aguantar más, y se abalanzó sobre el otro hombre, derribándolo en el suelo antes de alinear el culo con la polla de Harry golpeando sus caderas hacia abajo.

Cabalgó a Harry con todo el entusiasmo de alguien que tuvo relaciones sexuales muchas veces antes, y tuvieron más relaciones sexuales muchas veces después.

Louis estaba agotado cuando la luna y las estrellas salieron, pero incluso entonces su pene todavía estaba medio duro entre las piernas, y necesitaba otra ducha.

―¿Q-Qué es lo que me está pasando?― Preguntó, mirando a Harry por respuestas.

Harry sonrió con esa misma sonrisa maliciosa de cuando se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Louis y le dio un beso en la frente, y luego sus labios.

―Es el apareamiento. Después de ser mordido, tu cuerpo va a buscar al mío. Por lo general, es como se asegura un embarazo, pero como no eres un cambiaformas podría ser problemático. Yo no me preocuparía por un embarazo en el primer intento.

Louis consiguió reírse de eso.

—El primer intento, no, pero ¿qué hay de la quinta y sexta y séptima?

Hizo la pregunta, pero no estaba siendo serio. Era raro oír hablar de que los defectos masculinos o femeninos quedaran embarazados. A veces lo hicieron, pero aquellos eran la excepción y no la regla. Estar atrapado en el mismo cuerpo con el lobo significaba que para la mayoría, el interior del cuerpo no estaba correcto tampoco.

Debido a que Marlia nunca había llevado a Louis a ver un médico para un chequeo, no sabía cómo su propio interior lucía.

Los hombres lobo machos podían crear un útero por sí mismos si se apareaban con otro hombre. Era parte de su capacidad de desplazamiento, pero Louis no sentía ningún cambio dentro de sí, por lo que no creía que su cuerpo se preparara para albergar cachorros. ¿Notaría si empezara a pasar? ¿Sentiría eso?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Me gusta tu sentido del humor― dijo todavía presionando besos bajando por todo el cuerpo de Louis. ―Siempre supe que lo harías. Eres tan gracioso ahora, tal como lo eras entonces.

—¿Cuando tenía seis años?

―Acababas de cumplir siete años cuando te fuiste―Harry dijo con el ceño fruncido. ―¿Qué recuerdas de ese momento?

Louis estaba más interesado en conseguir que Harry besara un camino hasta su polla. Harry ya había chupado a Louis una vez y Louis quería eso tantas veces como pudiera.

Sin embargo parecía que estaba a punto de esperar, ya que Harry le estaba haciendo preguntas que involucraban el momento en que él y su padre echaron a Louis y toda su familia fuera de la manada.

Honestamente no sabía lo que había hecho para insultar al hombre, por lo que pensó que debería ir con cuidado acerca de esto.

—No mucho. Sé que tu padre desterró a mi familia por mi culpa. Lo siento.

―¿Lo sientes?― Preguntó Harry, era más como si hubiera escupido la palabra, sus ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído. ―¿De qué te tienes que disculpar?

Louis frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de entender lo que estaba pasando aquí.

―Por insultar a tu familia. Por eso tu padre nos echó. Dijo que yo te había dicho algo, y que por eso teníamos que irnos.

La mirada en el rostro de Harry era como la mirada que pone un hombre cuando tiene que corregir a su perro.

―Oh, bebé, no. ¿Es eso lo que ese hijo de puta te dijo?

Harry se inclinaba sobre él ahora, mirándolo con toda clase de cosas que no sabía cómo decirle en su cara. Louis nunca pensó en cien mil años que iba a escuchar a este hombre referirse a su respetado padre alfa como ese hijo de puta.

Hizo sentir a Louis un tipo de nerviosismo y de nuevo no sabía qué decir.

—Yo... Bueno, sí, supongo que sí. Quiero decir, yo no estaba en la habitación, así que no es como si lo hubiera escuchado de su boca, pero eso es lo que Marlia y mi papá me dijeron.

Esa mirada de tristeza no desapareció, Harry en realidad se inclinó y le dio un beso en lugar de castigarlo por insultar de nuevo a la familia de Harry.

Era sólo una especie de dulce y reconfortante beso que Louis nunca había tenido antes, y se fundió por completo en su interior. Este era el beso de un amante, no de alguien que pensaba de él sólo como un agujero donde follar.

Todavía estaba de diez tonos confundido cuando Harry se apartó y lo miró. Harry le tocó la cara y las orejas, por lo que se contrajeron contra sus dedos. Él era el único hombre lobo fuera de sus hermanos y su padre que no tenía miedo de tocar sus orejas, y eso le hizo a Louis muy difícil el respirar mientras luchaba contra las ganas de llorar.

—Él no debió haber dicho lo que dijo, y tu madre no tenía derecho a ponerte nunca las manos encima en la forma en que lo hizo. Tú no has hecho nada malo, te lo aseguro.

Ahora Louis realmente tenía problemas para respirar.

―¿Co...¿Cómo supiste acerca de mi madre?

Su polla ya no estaba ni remotamente interesada en el sexo, no con toda la agitación emocional que estaba pasando a través de él. Louis quería respuestas, pero Harry justo lo besó de nuevo, y se inclinó para apagar la lámpara junto a la cama. La habitación entera estaba repentinamente tan oscura que incluso después de parpadear varias veces Louis todavía tenía problemas para ver. Él sólo podía apostar que Harry podía ver con toda claridad, sin importar qué.

—Trata de dormir un poco. Hemos terminado por la noche, voy a responder a tus preguntas en la mañana.

—Estoy todo pegajoso. Creo que necesito otra ducha,― dijo Louis.

―Ya te lavaste mi olor una vez hoy. Déjalo esta noche, entonces cuando te bañes mañana permanecerá en ti, y todo el mundo sabrá que eres mío ahora, y no vas a ningún lugar.

Era un testimonio de lo poderosas que esas palabras eran al perturbar y exaltar a Louis al mismo tiempo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Louis no obtuvo ninguna respuesta al día siguiente cuando se despertó. De hecho Harry ni siquiera estaba en la cama con él. Louis deseaba ser un hombre lobo regular, que pudiera oler todo tan perfectamente, de esa manera podría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Harry había dejado la habitación.

Nop. Si quería saber o averiguar algo, tenía que salir y empezar a preguntar por ahí, asumiendo que no le dieran un vistazo y se alejaran por otro lado.

Algunas personas lo ignoraron, lo que estaba bien con él, ya que sólo quería hablar con gente que lo mirara como si fuera una persona en lugar de un defecto contagioso. Tanner fue el único que se acercó hasta él para hablar, sin embargo.

Louis sabía que no le gustaba mucho al beta, pero no pudo evitar el meneo de su cola cuando el hombre se acercó.

—Sabes a dónde fue Harry?

Louis detuvo el movimiento de su cola cuando el beta bajó la mirada hacia él, levantando una ceja.

—Está en una reunión con los otros betas. Terminará pronto.

—Oh. ¿Qué tipo de reunión es?

Tanner suspiró, estaba claro que no quería responder a cualquiera de las preguntas de Louis en absoluto, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

―Es con los ancianos de la manada, hombres y mujeres que estaban en la manada hace tiempo para haber visto cuando tú y tu familia fueron expulsados.

Uh oh. Louis sabía lo que eso significaba. Harry estaba hablando con los hombres y mujeres que le querían fuera. Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—Espera un minuto, nada de esto tiene sentido. Si no me quieren aquí, entonces ¿por qué estoy aquí?

―¿Harry no te lo explicó?―Tanner preguntó, y levantó una de sus cejas de nuevo. Al parecer, eso era una cosa de él.

—No, no explicó nada. Él me mordió, me hizo morderlo y me dijo que le pertenecía, pero ¿por qué me trajiste aquí si el resto de la manada no me quiere aquí? Supongo que la única razón por la que está en una reunión con los ancianos de la manada es por mi culpa, ¿verdad?

Tanner asintió, pero ahora había una buena cantidad de la curiosidad en su rostro también.

—Tienes razón en eso― dijo. ―¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensas qué es tu papel en esta manada?

Louis lo miró.

—Bueno, me sacaron de mi trabajo y me secuestraron, después me pusieron en la habitación de Harry, y él me reclamó en el bosque. Todavía tengo que llamar a mi jefe y hacerle saber que no podré llegar mañana para mi turno. ¿Incluso se me permitirá trabajar? Voy a necesitar mi Jeep de ser así.

Incluso si Tanner dijo que la concubina del alfa nunca había tenido que trabajar, Louis iba a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de tener uno. Incluso si tenía que molestar a todo el mundo en la manada, quejarse y protestar hasta que las ranas echen pelo. Una vida no era una vida si su único objetivo era coger con el alfa.

A pesar de lo bien que se sentía.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta. Haz eso primero.― Tanner le dijo, y Louis se acordó de lo grande que era en realidad este tipo. —¿Cuál crees que es tu papel dentro de esta manada?

Louis fue golpeado con una aguja de inseguridad.

―Bueno... Teniendo en cuenta cómo llegué aquí, pensé que sólo iba a ser la concubina del alfa Harry.

―¿Concubina?― Preguntó Tanner, y ambas cejas se levantaron alto.

—¿Uh, no lo soy?― Preguntó Louis. ―Dijiste que estaba aquí para calentar su cama.

Los ojos de Tanner no perdieron esa cualidad amplia mirándolo. Teniendo en cuenta lo grande que el hombre era, en realidad no parecía tan grande en él.

—Esto es algo sobre lo que debes de hablar con Harry. Ni siquiera se supone que debo estar hablando contigo acerca de la relación que tienes con el alfa.

—¡Pero yo pensé que eras su beta!

―Todos somos betas a menos que alguien luche por el papel de líder.

Louis puso los ojos y luchó para no mirar al hombre.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres su segundo.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?― preguntó Tanner.

Louis resopló, y sintió las orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza tirar hacia atrás mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—No soy un cambiaformas, pero sé cómo funciona esto. Eres su segundo al mando. Es obvio por tu forma de hablar acerca de él.

Bueno, no del todo evidente. Louis estaba haciendo realmente una suposición basada en el hecho de que Tanner había sido el que había traído a Louis aquí, llevarlo a la habitación de Harry, y fue el primero en acercarse a Louis ahora, como si estuviera asegurándose de que no tratara de huir de nuevo. Era alguien de importancia que tenía una posición dentro de la manada.

Tanner no lo negó más. De hecho, asintió con la cabeza.

—Soy su segundo, y tienes que ir a hablar con él si quieres saber lo que está pasando. No es apropiado que yo hable sobre ti o el alfa de este tipo de cosas, sobre todo cuando él no está aquí para hablar por sí mismo.

—¿Así que si estuviera aquí, sería diferente?

—Si estuviera aquí, dirigirías tus preguntas a él. Puesto que él no está aquí, te voy a llevar al lugar de la reunión.

Louis había vivido en una manada los primeros siete años de su vida, pero no se había dado cuenta de que algunos hombres lobo podía ser mojigatos.

—¿Harry responderá mis preguntas si le pregunto? ¿No más huir lejos?―Preguntó.

Tanner sacudió la cabeza.

―No. Él sólo tuvo que lidiar con los demás de forma rápida, y está tomando más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Y para que conste, no te secuestramos. Te rescatamos.

―¿Cómo llamas alejarme de mi trabajo y de mi hermano un rescate? Marlia ya está medio loca después de perder a su manada y luego a su esposo e hijo. Es prácticamente un lobo solitario y ahora lo será si algo le sucede a Mason.

—Hicimos algunas averiguaciones sobre ti y tu familia. No tomó mucho tiempo darnos cuenta de que los múltiples viajes a hospitales no eran todos por caerte de tu bicicleta cuando eras niño. Incluso tus fotos de la escuela, todas mostraron alguna lesión. En ninguna de ellas eras retratado sin una curita en alguna parte de la cara o cuello.

Y la cara y el cuello eran justo donde los hombres lobo atacaban cuando estaban enojados. Mierda, estos lobos lo sabían. ¿Lo sabía toda la manada? Louis no quería ni pensar en eso. Era demasiado humillante para comprender.

Estaba aturdido cuando Tanner puso su mano sobre el hombro de Louis, no porque sintiera que el hombre estaba a punto de empujarlo a algún cuarto y encerrarlo dentro. Era como si el beta estuviera tratando de darle un poco de consuelo.

—Vamos, te voy a mostrar dónde está. Quizás no tengas permitido entrar al interior de inmediato, pero puedes esperar por él a que salga de la reunión.

Louis asintió y siguió a Tanner a otra gran casa.

Parecía más como un granero o algo así. Era un edificio de madera grande, probablemente utilizado para almacenamiento de una sola vez, pero cuando Tanner abrió las puertas para que Louis entrara en el interior, los pasillos eran todos sorprendentemente limpios y ordenados. Parecía que simplemente entró en un edificio de oficinas o algo así, especialmente teniendo en cuenta todos los colores pálidos y luces fluorescentes que estaban por encima de él.

Había incluso cuadros de flores y otros paisajes genéricos en la pared, pero en una inspección más cercana, Louis se dio cuenta de que no eran pinturas en absoluto. Fueron grabados.

Louis pudo oír las voces cada vez más fuertes mientras él y Tanner caminaban por el pasillo, y en especial podía oír la voz de Harry. Estaba enfadado. Todo lo que Louis tenía que hacer era escuchar la forma en que hablaba con uno de los otros hombres lobo para saberlo, aunque no pudiera verlo todavía.

―¡Dije que es suficiente! ¡Si alguien quiere desafiar mi decisión entonces está bienvenido a hacerlo! Pero voy a poner a cada uno de ustedes sobre sus espaldas, si eso es lo que se necesita, y los que pierdan el reto serán desterrados.

¿Desterrados?

—Espera aquí― dijo Tanner, poniendo de repente su brazo hacia arriba y deteniendo a Louis de avanzar más lejos. ―Voy a seguir adelante y asegurarme de que esté libre. Toma asiento por allá.

Louis miró hacia atrás, a donde había un banco a unos diez pies de distancia por donde habían venido. Había otro banco más adelante, uno que estaba mucho más cerca de las puertas cerradas donde parecía que Harry estaba teniendo su encuentro, pero Tanner claro que no quería que escuchara nada.

Tanner al parecer, no sabía que Louis podía oír mejor que lo que él podía, gracias a que tenía dos pares de orejas. Esa fue la única razón por la que no hizo un escándalo al respecto y se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

Tanner lo observó y esperó hasta que el culo de Louis estaba firmemente plantado antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las puertas dobles de la sala donde Harry estaba teniendo su reunión. El ruido brevemente se hizo más fuerte cuando él entró en la casa, pero luego se ahogó de nuevo cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Eso estaba bien. Louis apenas si tuvo que forzar las orejas en absoluto. Fue uno de los trucos que había utilizado para mantener a los agresores lejos de él en la escuela. Siempre escuchó las cosas, por lo general las cosas embarazosas, que estaban diciendo y haciendo cuando estaban solos y pensaban que nadie podía oírlos. Se había cuidado a su manera de salir de una gran cantidad de golpes a la hora del almuerzo.

No tenía muchos amigos, sin embargo, pero había valido la pena, y ahora Louis se encontró escuchando atentamente de nuevo.

—¿Qué está pasando?―Tanner preguntó.

Harry sonaba como si estuviera echando humo, y Louis podía imaginar sus oscuros ojos destellando una sombra brillante de color rojo. Por el sonido de sus pasos, también se estaba paseando. ¿Estaba realmente tan enojado?

—Estoy a punto de trapear el piso con estos dos pedazos de mierda en particular.― dijo Harry con un gruñido.

La voz de un hombre que Louis no había oído nunca ladró en respuesta. ―¡Trajiste a ese defecto aquí! ¡Al territorio de nuestra manada después de que tu padre lo desterró! Estás escupiendo sobre la tumba del hombre, ¿y ahora esperas que solo tratemos con ello?

—Cuida tu maldito tono.― Harry espetó. Su voz ya ni siquiera sonaba completamente humana. Sonaba como si los dientes de su lobo estuvieran creciendo fuera de sus encías, y estuvieran arrastrando las palabras. ―Juro por Dios, Levi, estoy a dos segundos de despedazarte.

Louis se estremeció.

—¿Estás rompiendo el corazón de mi hermana y piensas que voy a esperar y dejar que la mierda suceda solo porque eres el alfa? Vete a la mierda, te reto en este momento por esta manada, entonces tiraré a ese pequeño defecto por sus cuatro orejas anormales antes de que infecte a alguno de los cachorros.

Harry rugió, y por los sonidos de los muebles estrellándose por el suelo y las cosas siendo aplastadas, el reto se puso en marcha en ese mismo momento.

Louis se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia las puertas. ¡No podía permitir que Harry entrara en una pelea con sus betas! ¡Louis no podía dejar que Harry perdiera el control sobre su manada por su culpa!

Louis abrió las puertas, no del todo seguro de qué diablos iba a hacer para ayudar, pero la vista delante de él le dijo exactamente como no se necesitaba su ayuda. 

Harry tenía a un hombre tendido en el suelo de baldosas, sus dientes estaban afuera y las orejas a los lados de la cabeza, se mostraba como pelo brotaba de sus mejillas y la parte superior de sus manos. Sus garras estaban fuera, sus ojos estaban rojos, y él estaba mirando hacia abajo al enorme beta debajo de él como si quisiera arrancar la garganta del hombre con esos enormes colmillos suyos.

Ambos hombres estaban respirando pesadamente, y el tipo que Louis adivinaba era Levi estaba boca abajo, con un brazo tirado en un ángulo doloroso a su espalda, y su mejilla se estrelló contra el suelo. Había sangre saliendo de su nariz, y el rojo en su cara y el azulejo blanco era increíblemente brillante.

La cola de Louis se acurrucó entre sus piernas con la vista.

Este potente alfa, que estaba haciendo a este beta sangrar y someterse, había utilizado esas mismas manos para llevar a Louis al orgasmo tantas veces la noche anterior. Habían sido tan gentiles cuando Harry había tocado a Louis, que ver a Harry como estaba ahora era darle todo tipo de señales mixtas.

El miedo era uno de ellos, y un deseo innegablemente pesado fue el segundo en esa misma lista. Estaba tan realmente jodido. Enfermo y retorcido, pero también jodido.

Levi miró y se dio cuenta de que Louis estaba de pie allí. Debe haber ofendido a su lobo interior tener un defecto de pie junto a él, en una posición de poder como este, porque empezó a retorcerse y luchar bajo el peso de Harry. Sin embargo Harry era lo suficientemente fuerte que no pudo ser movido, incluso después de que Levi empezó a chillar.

—¡Obtén a ese defecto lejos de mí! ¡Aleja eso de mí!

Eso. Este beta acababa de llamar a Louis un eso. La madre de Louis sólo lo había llamado así durante los peores momentos. Sus orejas retrocedieron al instante, y gimoteó.

Harry metió la mano, y luego golpeó hacia delante, sus garras chocando con el hombro de Levi y la garra en su dedo meñique incluso golpeó en el cuello del hombre. Las garras se hundieron profundamente en la carne a través de la camiseta de algodón de Levi, como si fueran pequeñas dagas, y el beta gruñó.

―¿Qué te dije antes?― Dijo Harry, rugiendo sus palabras como un animal salvaje.

Levi estaba claramente con dolor, pero el beta era terco, incluso cuando ya estaba vencido.

—Prefiero dejar esta manada entonces, a vivir con tu maldita puta.

Harry se apoderó de la carne de Levi con más fuerza.

Louis no podía soportar ver nada más. Estaba seguro de que si Harry no se detenía iba a rasgar la garganta del hombre, y eso era algo que no quería ver.

—¡Harry, Harry! Por favor detente, ya lo venciste,― dijo Louis.

La cabeza de Harry se disparó, ojos rojos paralizaron a Louis justo donde estaba. El corazón de Louis estaba golpeando ahora, y se preguntó si no conseguiría un tratamiento similar al de Levi por desobedecer a Tanner e irrumpir en donde claramente no era buscado. Louis tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, entonces levantó la mirada hacia los otros betas que se encontraban en la habitación, incluyendo Tanner.

Había hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades. A pesar de decir que Harry estaba hablando con los ancianos, no había muchos aquí que parecieran mayores a los cincuenta, aunque los hombres lobo se suponían que envejecían muy bien.

Algunos de ellos de plano estaban mirando a Louis, mientras que otros lo miraban con interés. Louis evitaba las miradas de la mejor manera que pudo y trató de mantener su cola y sus orejas tan imperceptibles como pudo haciendo a sus orejas planas en la caída de su cabeza, y colgando su cola lánguidamente por sus piernas.

Con un rugido y lo que sonó como un golpe doloroso, Harry levantó la cabeza de Levi jalándolo por el pelo y rompió la nariz de este golpeándolo sobre el piso de baldosas una vez más antes de levantarse del hombre.

Harry parecía mucho más alto, mucho más fuerte, y mucho más letal mientras miraba hacia abajo a Louis. Sus manos eran suaves mientras tocaba el cuello y el hombro de Louis.

―Larguémonos de aquí. He hecho mi punto con ellos.― dijo Harry.

Louis asintió, poniendo su cabeza hacia abajo y tratando de no hacer demasiado contacto visual con un alfa enojado que todavía tenía el olor de sangre en su mano.

Harry miró sobre su hombro mientras salían de la habitación.

―Tienes que estar fuera de aquí para la caída de la noche, Levi. Llévate a tu hermano y hermana contigo si tanto quieren irse.

—Jódete, Harry.― Dijo Levi, y eso fue el final de eso.

Parecía que Harry dijo la verdad sobre probar su punto, porque ninguno de los otros hombres lobo en la habitación abrió la boca para hacer un desafío, o decir siquiera una palabra.

Tanner fue el único que siguió a Harry y Louis fuera de la habitación.

—Lo siento. No debería haberlo traído aquí,―dijo Tanner.

—No, no debiste.― Harry respondió lacónicamente.

—Yo quería verte.― dijo Louis, sus orejas aún dobladas hacia atrás. Odiaba no estar seguro de lo que iba a suceder. ―Entonces empezaron todos esos gritos.

—¿Cuánto de todo eso escuchaste?―Harry preguntó, y abrió la puerta del edificio, y los tres de ellos salieron al sol.

―No mucho, pero cuando entramos en el edificio, escuché un montón de cosas.

—¿Estabas escuchando?―Tanner preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad y disgusto.

Louis bajó la cabeza.

―Bueno, es difícil para mí no escuchar nada con dos juegos de orejas.

—¿Esas sirven?―Tanner preguntó, parecía completamente estupefacto ahora.

Idiota.

—Por supuesto que sirven.― dijo Louis, y podía sentir los pelos en su cola picar, ya que sobresalían de punta, como un gato ofendido en vez de un lobo.

—No importa.― dijo Harry. ―Quiero que vuelvas adentro. Vamos a tener esa conversación que te prometí anoche. Todavía es temprano, pensé que no te darías cuenta si me ausentaba por un momento para lidiar con todo por aquí.

Eso o había esperado que Louis se olvidara de preguntarle nada de todos modos. De cualquier manera, Louis asintió con la cabeza.

Los dedos de Harry en su barbilla, levantaron su cabeza para mirarlo, le sorprendió, así como envió un escalofrío de placer por su espina dorsal.

—No tienes que apartar la vista de mí. Mírame a los ojos cada vez que quieras.

—¿De verdad?― Preguntó Louis.

―Por supuesto. Nos emparejamos. Me gustaría que mi compañero me mirara, y me gustaría que lo quisieras también.

—¡Lo hago! Quiero decir, me gustaría eso. Quiero mirarte sin tener que preocuparme por enojar a tu alfa interior. ¿Seguro que está bien?

―Acabo de decirte que nos emparejé. Por supuesto que está bien.― dijo Harry, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

―Sobre eso...― Louis dijo, pero Harry puso su mano en la espalda de Louis, y lo estaba llevando de vuelta a su casa.

―Hablemos de ello en privado. No quiero que nadie más oiga lo que estoy diciendo hoy.Tanner, ¿puedes ir y asegurarte de que Levi tome su mierda junta? Si lleva a Margo y Henry con él, me avisas.

—¿No te importa si tres de tus lobos se van?

—Margo es una cosa, sus hermanos son otra. No voy a tener a ninguno de ellos acosando a Louis mientras esté aquí. La manada entera tiene que saber que Louis es micompañero y tiene un rango mayor que ellos.

Esa fue la tercera vez que Harry había dicho que Louis era su compañero, y elcorazón de Louis comenzó a golpear cuando pensó que el hombre no estaba solo hablando en torno a esa palabra.

Tanner asintió y se fue para asegurarse de que el resto de la manada estuviera funcionando sin problemas cuando el alfa no estaba allí para supervisar cada detalle por sí mismo.

Después de eso, Harry escoltó a Louis de nuevo a la casa, y él fue obediente, viendo a Harry detenidamente, pensando que tal vez había estado mal todo el tiempo.

Tanner había dicho que Harry le había rescatado, después de todo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Louis se sentó en la barra de la cocina cuando Harry lo sugirió.

―Debes estar hambriento. No has comido nada para el desayuno, ¿verdad?

Seguramente fue por el increíble sentido del olfato de Harry que lo supo. Probablemente también podía oler que Louis no se había lavado el semen seco que aún estaba sobre él de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Esa parte fue vergonzoso como la mierda, y también un poco picante, pero Louis en realidad estaba un poco contento por ello.

—Supongo que tengo hambre, pero es difícil pensar en comida en este momento, ¿sabes?

—Sí,― Dijo Harry. ―Tengo muchas explicaciones que dar.

Curiosamente, comenzó a dar esas explicaciones que sentía debía dar, al mismo tiempo sacó un cartón de huevos de la nevera, junto con leche, frutas, otros vegetales y queso. Comenzó a preparar el desayuno de Louis para él.

—Inicia con cualquier duda que tengas.― dijo Harry.

—No sabía que supieras cómo cocinar.― dijo Louis impulsivamente.

Fue una buena cosa que Harry no hubiera establecido una cantidad de preguntas que Louis podía hacer, de lo contrario habría perdido una.

Harry le sonrió por encima del hombro, y comenzó a desmenuzar el queso cheddar y agregarlo a los huevos que estaba friendo.

—Los hombres lobo comen mucho. Ya sabes eso, sin embargo, ¿no es así?

Louis asintió.

―Sí, mi padre y hermanos comían como caballos. Mason todavía lo hace. Marlia nunca comía tanto como ellos, pero tampoco comía tan poco como yo.

—Lo noté la noche pasada― dijo Harry. ―Tu apetito es más humano.

Louis miró hacia abajo, y sus orejas bajaron.

—Eso no es una mala cosa,― dijo Harry. ―No siempre pienses que si te comparo con un humano completo, quiere decir que has hecho algo mal.

―La cola de Louis se agitó un poco por esas palabras de consuelo, y sus orejas de lobo se animaron.

—Está bien.― dijo.

—En cuanto a la cocina, siempre me ha gustado. Comer fuera es conveniente cuando no hay tiempo, o cuando no quiero dejar mi habitación.―Dijo él sonriendo por encima del hombro a Louis de una manera que hizo que las mejillas de Louis llamearan. ―Pero de lo contrario, es un buen momento para mí para pensar. Puedo concentrarme un poco mejor cuando estoy enfocado en algo más.

―Tiene sentido,―dijo Louis.

A menudo había hecho lo mismo cuando estaba teniendo problemas con un problema de la escuela.

Pensar en otra cosa y simplemente andar por las nubes en lo que podría ser una tarea sin sentido, como sus tareas, a menudo le ayudaba a ver un poco más claro.

Louis se aclaró la garganta. Correcto. Ahora era el momento de entrar en todas las cosas que Louis quería saber. Iba a ser valiente acerca de esto y preguntar por todo. No quería estar en la oscuridad acerca de lo que su papel era.

―Le dijiste a Tanner que yo era tu pareja. ¿Es eso cierto?

Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró. No fue un gesto enfadado, pero del tipo que estaba confundido.

—¿Por qué iba a mentirle a mi beta de algo así?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

―Te mordí y me mordiste.―dijo.

Una vez más, Louis no podía contestarle, y era una lucha el no alejar los ojos del hombre. Louis se recordó a sí mismo una y otra vez que Harry quería a alguien que lo mirara, no a alguien que desviara su mirada lejos y se encogiera tan fácilmente.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

―Por eso te escapaste. Pensaste que te traje aquí para ser mi concubina.

No había duda en la voz de Harry. Había descubierto la verdad y lo dijo.

Ahora Louis apartó la mirada, pero sólo brevemente, antes de volver sus ojos hacia el alfa.

—¿Qué se supone que iba a pensar? Viniste a mi casa, me sacaste de mi trabajo, y me diste cinco minutos para empacar mis cosas. Luego me llevaron a tu cuarto.

—¿Pero realmente pensaste que te iba a convertir en una concubina? ¿Pensaste que te arruinaría de esa forma?

La cara de Louis ya no estaba caliente llameante. Estaba ardiendo como un infierno, como si su sangre se hubiera convertido en un río de lava debajo de su piel.

—La última vez que te vi fue hace trece años. Mi familia fue expulsada de aquí porque supuestamente te había insultado de alguna manera. No te conozco.

Harry se estremeció ante eso, pero no había nada que Louis pudiera hacer para aliviar el dolor del hombre, porque era cierto.

Sólo decir esas palabras en voz alta dolía. Era una locura, pero le dolía decirlo, a pesar de que fuera verdad.

Louis no conocía a Harry. Este Harry era un alfa fuerte y un líder, no el adolescente que pescaba con Louis cuando los otros cachorros querían ignorarlo, o se puso de pie por él en el tiempo en que esos mismos cachorros le habían arrojado piedras delante de los adultos, que no hicieron nada.

Harry siempre le había parecido tan grande y fuerte, incluso entonces, especialmente cuando puso vendas en las contusiones de Louis, o le ayudó a sacar la cubierta espinosa de su cola que sus hermanos una vez le habían arrojado al pelaje.

Luego fue el momento en que Harry le había salvado la vida. Louis había sido tomado, engañado por algunos de los cachorros que ahora eran adultos que caminaban alrededor de esta manada sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, aunque Louis no reconocería a la mayoría de ellos aun cuando los viera. Levi y su hermano sin duda habían estado en ese pequeño grupo, sin embargo. Louis recordó eso.

Le habían pedido jugar, manteniendo su personalidad siempre optimista sobre lo que los dibujos animados habían asegurado le ganaría algunos amigos.

Había estado súper encantado cuando algunos de los chicos en el grupo lo había acogido en sus filas, y se habían ofrecido a compartir con él un lugar especial donde les gustaba ir a practicar su desplazamiento. Dos de los chicos en el grupo, incluso ya sabían cómo cambiar a la edad de nueve y diez, y se les veía como alfas miniatura entre los cachorros. Fueron ellos los que le dieron la bienvenida a Louis en sus filas, pusieron sus brazos sobre los hombros de Louis y compartieron chistes.

Su escondite secreto era magnífico, y Louis todavía podía recordar la maravilla que había sentido cuando lo vio. Los cachorros incluso habían construido una casa en un árbol ellos mismos con un columpio que se balanceaba por encima del arroyo.

Louis había jugado en la casa del árbol y en el columpio, pero fue cuando todos los chicos empezaron a entrar en el agua que se había negado. Él no sabía nadar.

Louis no recordaba mucho de esos días, teniendo en cuenta que había sido hace mucho tiempo, pero aún recordaba las palabras exactas del pequeño cambiaformas de diez años.

—¡Ven aquí! El agua está a poca profundidad, alcanzarás aquí de todos modos!

El muchacho había señalado el lugar donde el agua era supuestamente menos profunda, y parecía lo suficientemente seguro, teniendo en cuenta que, cuando el niño estaba de pie, el agua sólo le llegaba a las rodillas.

Así que Louis se había metido en el agua, las orejas alegres y girando su cola.

Sus siguientes recuerdos eran de ser arrastrado de la parte menos profunda a la parte más profunda, fuertes manos le agarraron bajo sus axilas y luego, con una fuerte cuenta de tres por todos los miembros implicados, lo arrojaron hacia arriba fuera del agua, y luego lo bajaron con un doloroso golpe en el agua oscura.

No había habido aire, incluso cuando se las había arreglado para conseguir su cabeza por encima de la superficie del agua. Los chicos estaban de pie alrededor, mirándolo y luego entre ellos. Nadie sonrió, y cuando Louis utilizó el poco aire que tenía para pedir ayuda, todos los chicos se dispersaron, huyendo antes de que pudieran estar en problemas.

Louis todavía no se acordaba de salir del agua, pero cuando lo hizo, fue por la sensación dolorosa de tener un gran peso presionando sobre su estómago y pecho.

Había tosido y tomado aire como si hubiese sido su primera respiración, y cuando vio a Harry, que estaba empapado y de rodillas sobre él, Louis había llorado y se aferró al chico mayor con fuerza.

Sólo días después Harry le había dicho a Louis que no lo tocara, y que debía irse.

―La idea no era secuestrarte, Louis. Quise salvarte.― dijo Harry.

Louis resopló, y esta vez lo hizo mirando hacia otro lado, pero sólo porque no podía mirar más a Harry.

―Fue un poco tarde si eso es lo que querías hacer. Soy un adulto ahora, y Marlia no me había tocado en años. No necesito que me salven de nada.

―¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? ¿Mason? Por lo que recuerdo no te trataba tan bien tampoco, cuando ambos vivían en esta manada.

—Era un cachorro entonces.― dijo Louis, saliendo en defensa de su hermano. ―Los cachorros son malos y crueles con otros cachorros, así es como es. Maduró hace mucho tiempo, y lo mismo hizo mi otro hermano antes de morir.

Louis lo decía en serio, también. Él no iba a culpar a Mason por las cosas que había dicho o las travesuras que había hecho cuando era sólo unos pocos años mayor de lo que Louis era. Culpar a un niño por cosas como esas parecía ser una forma enferma de aferrarse al pasado. Louis ni siquiera culpaba a los niños que lo habían tirado en el agua ese día cuando casi se ahoga. Había dejado todo atrás. Fueron los adultos quienes tenían problemas con él. ―Mason y yo nos llevamos muy bien ahora. Ahora es probable que tenga problemas para salir de la casa porque Marlia debe estarlo volviendo loco. No creo haber oído jamás de una manada de dos antes.

Una manada de tres lo había estado presionando lo suficiente.

Harry suspiró, sirvió la comida de Louis y la puso bajo su nariz. Se veía delicioso, y los olores de la carne, los huevos y el queso fueron suficientes para hacer agua la boca de Louis, pero no lo quería.

Harry no tocó la comida que había servido para sí mismo tampoco.

―Pensé que volverías.― dijo Harry.

Louis miró al hombre, y por primera vez en la historia, fue Harry quien estaba alejando la mirada de él. Estaba mirando hacia abajo a su comida, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella, o estuviera preocupado de ver a Louis.

—¿Qué quieres decir con volver? Tú me dijiste que me fuera.― dijo Louis. —Recuerdo eso. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me dijiste que no te tocara y que me querías lejos.

—No se suponía que fuera así.― Harry dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando los puños en la barra. ―Necesitaba que te fueras, pero no se suponía que mi padre te desterrara indefinidamente. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que había hecho hasta hace dos años cuando cumpliste dieciocho.

―¿Dieciocho?― Preguntó Louis. ―Qué tiene que ver mi cumpleaños con nada de esto?

Ahora estaba mirando fijamente a Harry y el alfa seguía mirando hacia abajo a su plato de desayuno, que se estaba enfriando.

—¿Te sonrojaste?― Preguntó Louis.

―Cállate.― Harry le dijo, aunque sonrió un poco.

Louis abucheó. ―¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tengo un alfa ruborizado por aquí!

―A menos que quieras que toda la manada piense que soy débil, lo guardarás para ti.

A Louis le atravesó su corazón.

―Por supuesto, lo haré. No le diré a nadie.

Louis no creía que hubiera una beta o alfa en el mundo que pensara que Harry era débil, pero aún se estaba acostumbrando a estar en una manada de este tamaño, por lo que no se arriesgaría a ello.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y la sonrisa pronto abandonó su rostro mientras miraba a Louis.

—Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, fue la sensación más sucia que he tenido en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera podía mirarte sin querer enfermarme.

—Muchas gracias.― dijo Louis, cruzando los brazos y recostándose en su taburete. ―Acabas de matar el ambiente divertido que había hecho.

―Lo que estoy a punto de decirte no es divertido. No lo es para mí, sobre todo cuando me enteré de lo que estaba pasando.

Louis miró a Harry, y esperó. Harry tomó una respiración profunda, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar valor.

—Completé el apareamiento anoche, pero he estado acoplado a ti desde que tenías seis años.

Louis parpadeó. Su cerebro no cambió las palabras de Harry en otra cosa, lo que significaba que no había oído mal al hombre, pero aún no podía creerlo.

—Uh, ¿qué?

Harry se pasó la mano fuerte por el pelo oscuro.

—Lo sé, es enfermo.

—Bueno, no.― dijo Louis, queriendo consolar a Harry ya que esto le estaba molestando con claridad. ―Quiero decir, creo que habría recordado si me hubieras molestado o algo así, lo cual no hiciste.― Louis se detuvo y pensó por un segundo, y entonces miró a Harry con recelo en sus ojos ―No estabas sexualmente excitado al verme o cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

―¡Por supuesto que no!― Gritó Harry, los ojos muy abiertos y todo tipo de insulto en la cara. Su labio superior y la nariz incluso se torcieron, como si la idea le pusiera enfermo.

Si tuviera orejas y una cola, Louis no dudaría ni por un segundo que ambos se habrían disparado hacia arriba, pelos levantados y todo.

―Bueno, estás actuando todo culpable, ¿qué se supone que debo pensar?

—No era tan enfermo.― murmuró Harry. ―Ese no es el punto de todos modos, el punto es que yo tenía dieciocho años cuando me di cuenta que la persona que más necesitaba en mi vida era una mierda de siete años.

Esto estaba molestando claramente a Harry y mucho, pero ahora que Louis estaba recibiendo sus respuestas, se encontró con el ánimo levantado más y más. Le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo.

—Por eso siempre fuiste tan amable conmigo y dabas la cara por mí.―dijo, y luego se dio cuenta de algo más. ―¡Por eso me enviaste lejos!― Incluso eso fue suficiente para hacerle sonreír.

Harry había conseguido deshacerse de él porque quería que Louis crezca, lejos de él.

—Le dije a mi padre lo que pasó.― dijo Harry. ―Yo ni siquiera estaba... yo no sabía a ciencia cierta que eras mío hasta que te encontré ahogándote en el agua. Cuando estaba tratando de conseguir que respiraras de nuevo, me decía a mí mismo una y otra vez que si morías, que iba a matar a esos pequeños bastardos por lo que habían hecho. No eran más que críos, pero los habría matado si hubieras muerto a causa de ellos. Cuando empezaste a respirar estaba tan aliviado que no podía pensar con claridad durante horas. Todavía recuerdo lo difícil que fue, mi cuerpo estaba temblando por el susto de pensar que estabas muerto, incluso después de que hubieras vuelto y comenzaras a llorar y me abrazaras.

Louis escuchó con atención cada palabra. No sabía que había asustado tanto a Harry. Era halagador y aterrador al mismo tiempo, saber que alguien aparte de su padre se había preocupado acerca de si él vivía o moría. Louis no había sabido de ello en absoluto.

―Le dije a mi padre, y al día siguiente le dije que yo pensaba que estaba acoplado a ti. Él trató de negarlo, me dijo que eras demasiado joven, pero incluso cuando empecé a sospecharlo, miré a los otros lobos que encontraron a sus compañeros muy jóvenes. Sucede, incluso en ese tipo de edades.

—¿Qué hicieron los lobos?― Preguntó Louis, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que sabía la respuesta.

—Algunos dejaron sus manadas y regresaron cuando el otro compañero tenía la edad suficiente, otros fueron a la cárcel por abuso de menores. Yo era el hijo del alfa, así que no podía ir a ninguna parte, y estaba tan maldito de miedo de que me convirtiera en un monstruo enfermo y retorcido que ni siquiera pudiera acercarme a ti después de eso. Yo no quería tus abrazos o incluso que me hablaras. Mirando hacia atrás, sé que fue tonto. Nunca te he tocado así, pero era sólo el miedo de ello. Se deformó mi forma de pensar, y era mejor para ti y tu familia alejarse a la ciudad. Mi padre tenía que ofrecerle a tu padre un trabajo y mantenerse en contacto. Todos seguirían siendo parte de la manada, pero trabajando más cerca de los seres humanos. Se suponía que volverías la noche después de cumplir los dieciocho. Me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando varias semanas pasaron y todavía no sabía nada de tu familia.

—¿Tu padre nunca te dijo que nos desterró?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ni una palabra. No tenía ni idea, incluso después de que fue asesinado en una pelea alfa. Había mucho que hacer con todo el entierro, asegurándome de que la manada que lo mató no volvía por aquí, y luego mantener aparte a la mitad de esos idiotas de que se desgarren entre sí. Cuando pude, empecé a buscar por ti. Lo que hallé de tu madre, no me gustó.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron rojos en esas palabras, y Louis sintió que su rostro se calentaba con vergüenza por el hecho de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de su propia madre.

―Ella no era tan mala, al final.― dijo Louis, sintiendo la necesidad de defender a su propia sangre, incluso si era Marlia.

—Eres un hijo mejor de lo que yo hubiera sido.― dijo Harry. ―Si mi padre me hubiera hecho eso a mí, lo habría dejado tan pronto como pudiera, me uniría a una manada diferente, y lo dejaría solo. Tuvo suerte de que me enteré de lo que hizo después de que muriera.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo. Suponiendo que estuviera vivo cuando te enteraste, incluso si te hubieras ido, él todavía habría tenido una manada. Aparte de Mason, Marlia ahora no tiene a nadie. Su manada se vuelve cada vez más pequeña y está volviéndola aún más inestable.

Harry suspiró.

—Voy a traerla y a Mason aquí. Pueden ser parte de la manada de nuevo. Ya has hablado por Mason, pero dejaré a Marlia volver, sólo si eso es lo que deseas.

Louis miró a Harry bien y duro.

—Yo realmente soy tu pareja, ¿no?

Harry le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, por un largo tiempo ya.

Louis no pudo contenerse, se lanzó hacia arriba y fuera de su asiento, prácticamente saltando sobre la barra y golpeando los platos de Harry y suyos al lado cuando extendió la mano y agarró a Harry por la parte posterior de la cabeza y le dio un tirón hacia adelante para un beso duro y posesivo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Louis no pudo contenerse, y tampoco quería. Tenía que tener a Harry, necesitaba sentir la polla del hombre dentro de él afirmándolo, y sus dientes mordiéndolo en la herida Y aún adolorida en el cuello de Louis.

Todo lo que Louis acababa de oír fue suficiente para hacerle creer que Harry lo deseaba. Harry lo amaba, y se había acoplado con él.

Louis jaló a Harry más cerca, el cuerpo de Harry era duro y fuerte mientras presionaba la espalda de Louis contra la nevera de acero inoxidable. El metal estaba frío en la espalda de Louis después de que su camisa hubiera desaparecido, pero su cuerpo se calentó en un instante, sobre todo cuando Harry extendió las piernas de Louis y colocó sus caderas entre ellas, empujando sus pollas duras pero todavía vestidas una contra la otra.

Louis apretó los puños en el pelo de Harry y gimió contra su cálida y húmeda boca, y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás contra esa maravillosa e increíble presión. Follarían en seco donde cualquiera pudiera entrar y verlos, la cola de Louis estaba siendo aplastada dolorosamente detrás de él, y no le importaba un carajo nada de eso.

Harry usó sus dientes afilados para cortar el labio inferior de Louis, su voz sonaba baja y ronca cuando habló. Sexo para los oídos.

―Vamos arriba.― dijo.

Louis se quejó un poco por eso, los diez segundos de carrera para llegar a la habitación de Harry y su cama parecían demasiado tiempo para esperar cuando sus manos ya estaban trabajando en el cinturón, el botón y la bragueta que separaban a Louis de la protuberancia debajo.

―Quedémonos aquí.― dijo Louis.

Harry se rió y lo besó de nuevo.

―Tan divertido como sería joderte sobre la encimera de la cocina, no mantengo lubricante escondido en la cocina.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron ante eso. Joder, casi lo había olvidado. De hecho, su culo aún le dolía un poco con la idea de ir de nuevo sin lubricante.

―Uh sí, supongo que deberíamos ir arriba.―dijo.

Harry se rió en voz alta y apretó la cara contra la parte interior del cuello de Louis, su lado ileso. Se sentía bien, sentir las vibraciones de esa risa por todo su cuerpo. Louis se aferró a Harry y sintió una oleada de afecto construyéndose en su interior.

Dos años. Podría haber estado aquí disfrutando de esto y experimentando la risa de Harry desde hace dos años. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido.

Harry estaba increíblemente ansioso por subir a Louis por las escaleras, como lo demostró cuando por segunda vez, Louis se encontró siendo llevado por esas escaleras. La única diferencia era que esta vez, Louis tenía una gran vista del culo de Harry mientras colgaba sobre el hombro del hombre. Se echó a reír todo el camino hasta las escaleras, sobre todo cuando la mano de Harry se deslizó con admiración sobre el culo de Louis.

Entonces estuvieron de vuelta en el dormitorio de Harry. Debido a que Louis había estado fuera, y luego en la sala de reuniones de Harry, y después en la cocina oliendo el desayuno, había olvidado lo fuerte que el olor de su sexo estaba por toda la habitación. Su nariz no era ni siquiera remotamente tan sensible a ese tipo de olores, no de la manera en que Harry lo era, así que Louis sólo podía imaginar lo fuerte que el olor era para Harry.

Al alfa parecía gustarle, ya que en cuanto puso a Louis sobre la cama, se arrastró encima de él, con los ojos de un rojo brillante mientras miraba a Louis como si fuera algo de comer.

Sus bocas se encontraron, y sus espigones regresaron juntos. Louis jadeó contra la talentosa boca de Harry, y chupó la lengua del hombre cuando se deslizó entre sus labios, empujando hacia atrás y adelante en un movimiento lento, como si estuvieran haciendo el amor.

Harry agarró las manos de Louis, enroscando sus dedos mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza de Louis, besando y mordiendo la herida en el lado de la garganta.

Louis gimió y tiró.

―Ss-se siente bien.― dijo.

―Voy a poner los dientes allí de nuevo, no te preocupes,― dijo Harry, y se acercó, encontrando el lubricante donde había sido olvidado en las sábanas sucias de la noche anterior.

Louis casi no podía creer que incluso hubiera algo todavía que sobrara en el interior de la botella, considerando cuánto habían utilizado la noche anterior, pero la visión también envió una sacudida de placer por su espalda, polla y bolas, y se convirtió en imperativo salir de sus pantalones y estar desnudo lo más pronto posible.

Él no era tímido sobre su cuerpo con Harry. Ya no era así, y cuando Harry abrió la tapa y roció un poco de la sustancia resbaladiza en su mano, Louis agarró al hombre por las orejas, presionó sus bocas, y jaló a Harry encima de él.

Harry se movió, pero no se quedó por mucho tiempo, ya que casi de inmediato comenzó un lento y tortuoso descenso por el cuerpo de Louis, presionando besos por todo el camino, más de uno en los pezones en ciernes de Louis, y luego sobre su estómago y la pelvis, antes de que sus labios tocaron tierra en la longitud de la polla dura de Louis.

Los ojos de Louis se cerraron incluso antes de que esa boca caliente encerrara su polla, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

―Oh, sí.―dijo con un suspiro, y luego silbó.

Miró a su amante sólo para ver toda la longitud de su polla deslizándose entre los labios de color rosa de Harry, desapareciendo y luego apareciendo de nuevo cuando Harry movió su cabeza de atrás y hacia adelante a un ritmo lento. Los dedos del hombre tocaron contra el agujero de Louis, al pulsar el interior, y la quemadura de vuelta cuando estiró a Louis.

Después de anoche, Louis habría pensado que su culo necesitaría un verdadero descanso, pero a pesar del dolor, fue capaz de soportarlo, y lo quería. Gimió y suspiró, mirando a Harry a cada movimiento cuando el hombre le dio el toque más espectacular mientras hacía tijera en el culo de Louis, preparándolo para lo que estaba por venir. Louis no podía mantener sus manos fuera de la oscura cabeza de pelo de Harry, instando suavemente la boca para tomar más de la polla de Louis, a la garganta profunda de él, y eso fue exactamente lo que Harry hizo.

Louis juró que casi muere cuando sintió la punta de su pene tocar la parte posterior de la garganta de Harry, y Harry no hizo nada ni emitió ninguna indicación de que no se sintiera cómodo. Louis sólo esperaba que él pudiera ser tan bueno para Harry como él lo estaba haciendo.

―Joder Harry, detente o me voy a venir.― dijo Louis.

Harry sacó su boca el tiempo suficiente para sonreír con esa sonrisa malvada hacia Louis y responder.

―¿Eso es algo malo?

Louis se sorprendió cuando le gruñó al hombre.

―Lo es cuando te quiero dentro de mí primero, ―dijo, agachándose para agarrar los hombros de Harry, tratando de jalar al hombre sobre su cuerpo.

Fue difícil porque Harry era tan condenadamente fuerte, e insistía en ser un bastardo testarudo al respecto.

―Todavía no, dame un segundo bebé.― dijo, y por si acaso, estiró sus dedos dentro de su agujero una vez más, consiguiendo aflojar a Louis tanto como pudo, antes de que lenta y suavemente saliera del agujero de Louis. ―Creo que debo salir de mis pantalones antes de intentar quedar dentro de ti, ¿no te parece?

Louis sintió que su cara se calentaba hasta que había un pequeño fuego debajo de su piel. ―Uh, sí, supongo que deberías trabajar en eso.

Harry se echó a reír de nuevo. Tenía una risa agradable. Louis quiso envolverse en ese sonido y acurrucarse en ello por el resto de su vida. Su cola golpeó la cama con en el pensamiento.

Harry vio eso, y debió de haberlo tomado como una señal de que Louis se mostró satisfecho con el hecho de finalmente conseguir desnudo a Harry.

—Estamos un poco impacientes?

―Cállate y ven aquí.― dijo Louis, abriendo sus brazos para que su compañero se acomodara en ellos.

Harry se quitó los pantalones y los zapatos, desechando la ropa agradable y de aspecto caro como si toda fuera basura antes de sentarse en la parte superior del cuerpo de Louis, entre sus piernas.

Louis levantó sus caderas un poco más alto, exponiendo su arruga, lo que facilitaría más lo que sabía que se avecinaba. Harry se ajustó a sí mismo como si ya hubiera estado allí mil veces antes, y Louis apretó los muslos y las rodillas alrededor de las caderas del hombre, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo allí.

—¿Ansioso?― Preguntó Harry.

A Louis no le importaba alimentar el ego del hombre en lo más mínimo.

―Absolutamente.― Dijo, y respiró tembloroso cuando sintió la cabeza roma y resbaladiza de la polla de Harry tocar su culo.

―Dime si duele.― Harry le dijo mientras comenzaba a abrirse paso en el interior.

Como si Louis haría algo así. No había nada que deseara más que tener ese dolor, tener a Harry dentro de él, apretándolo fuertemente a él, y agarrando la parte posterior del cuello de Harry tiró de su boca hacia abajo para otro beso duro, empujando su culo contra la polla de Harry, empalándose a sí mismo aún más.

El dolor seguía allí, pero fue intenso y terminó con rapidez gracias a la preparación, y al hecho de que Harry estuvo tocando casi inmediatamente la próstata de Louis.

Gritó por el puro placer de hacerlo, y la fricción añadida de su pene atrapado entre su vientre y el de Harry lo estaba volviendo absolutamente salvaje.

Louis se había equivocado acerca de su primera vez juntos. Había asumido que Harry era el tipo de alfa que tomaría a Louis duro y áspero, a pesar de no tener el lubricante adecuado y ser su primera vez, pero había sido increíblemente suave. Ambos habían sido impulsados por la necesidad de aparearse y follar entonces, independientemente de donde estaban, pero incluso cuando Harry había regresado con Louis de vuelta a su casa, todavía había sido lo suficientemente suave, solamente acelerando y endureciendo el empuje y retirada cuando estuvo seguro de que Louis podía soportarlo.

Ahora era diferente. No hubo moderación en esto, los dientes de Harry afilados cuando los colmillos de su lobo salieron, y su control sobre el cuerpo de Louis apretó, y estrelló sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, la fuerza causó que su carne hiciera ruidos realmente groseros. Era, con mucho, la mejor sensación del mundo y Louis gimió y empujó su culo contra la polla creciente de Harry como si lo necesitara para sobrevivir, para respirar, todo ello.

―¡Oh mierda, oh Dios mío!― Louis gimió, y luego gritó cuando la fuerte sensación de los dientes de Harry punzó en la herida de su apareamiento provocando tanto dolor y placer al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo no podía contenerlo.

Louis no había estado exactamente cerca de llegar, no había llegado a la recta final, sin embargo la sensación de los dientes de Harry profundizando la herida de su apareamiento era como darle a su cuerpo un centenar de bebidas energéticas que aceleraron el proceso, hinchando el interior de él y luego irrumpieron a través de sus testículos y pene, terminando en el estómago, a cien millas por hora.

Y luego se vino otra vez.

Un orgasmo no debía durar mucho tiempo, pero lo hizo, y la fuerza de lo que Louis sintió debe haber sido el catalizador del placer de Harry, porque el hombre apretó los ojos cerrados y segados, sin ralentizar el movimiento de sus caderas.

De hecho, su ritmo increíblemente rápido aceleró aún más, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió los labios con sangre, y rugió cuando Louis sintió el chorro caliente de su orgasmo llenarlo, tocando su interior, y marcándolo con el aroma de Harry.

Harry se derrumbó encima de él, pero Louis no podía sentir ninguna molestia sobre el peso del hombre. En todo caso, era cómodo y no podía dejar de tocar al hombre, deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Harry, definiendo cada músculo, cada cicatriz. No podía esperar para saber de dónde habían venido.

―Joder.― Dijo Harry.

Sólo eso sacudió a Louis sacándolo de la bruma placentera en la que aún estaba montando.

—Qué es?―Preguntó.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, lo que le hizo cosquillas en la herida de Louis y le hizo estremecerse.

―Quería que durara más de dos minutos.

Louis casi no lo podía creer, que este fuerte alfa pudiera sufrir de algún tipo de ansiedad por su desempeño era la cosa más ridícula que jamás había escuchado en su vida. Era inaceptable que Harry pensara que le había dado a Louis algún tipo de experiencia insatisfactoria.

―No estoy bromeando en lo más mínimo cuando digo que fue probablemente el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida.

―Sólo has tenido sexo conmigo.― Harry le dijo, empujándolo un poco mientras miraba hacia él, pero al menos había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

―Lo sé.― dijo Louis, y deslizó sus dedos una vez más por el cabello de Harry.

Harry había hecho el comentario de que pensaba que las orejas de Louis eran suaves, y Louis no podía dejar de pensar lo mismo sobre el cabello de Harry. Realmente era una locura lo suave que podía ser el pelo de un alfa.

―Hmm.― Dijo Harry, claramente pensando acerca de sus siguientes palabras. ―Bueno, supongo que eso significa que tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que la próxima ronda sea incluso mejor.

―Sip.― Respondió Louis, y su cola picaba ya que trató de menearse bajo el peso de dos personas. ―Deberías trabajar en eso ahora mismo.― dijo, sintiendo la polla medio dura de Harry engrosándose aún más en el interior de su cuerpo.

―Después de que me muerdas.―dijo Harry, y presentó su cuello.

¿Cómo podría Louis alejarse de un regalo así?


	10. Capítulo 9

Pasaron varias semanas, y Louis fue acomodándose muy bien en su nuevo papel como compañero del alfa.

Algo así. Todavía había gente en la manada que no lo quería allí, incluso si ya no eran vocales sobre ello después de lo que había sucedido con Harry y Levi en la sala de reuniones. Una gran cantidad de los cachorros de plano lo evitaban, pero Louis no los culpó por eso. Sospechaba que era mucho por miedo a lo que sus padres digan, y ya que no había nada que Harry realmente pudiera hacer al respecto, lo dejó ir en su mayor parte.

Louis estaba feliz cuando uno de los miembros de la manada condujo su jeep a la propiedad, y Harry declaró adecuado el que Louis mantuviera su puesto de trabajo en la tienda de cómics. Louis se había dado cuenta de que Harry no le impediría un trabajo que le gustaba, sobre todo después de su charla.

A Louis ni siquiera le importó que el viaje fuera más largo, y era igualmente feliz cuando Mason y Marlia también condujeron a la propiedad de la manada, la parte trasera de la camioneta de Mason llena hasta el borde con todos los muebles y pertenencias que habían sido recogidas a lo largo de los años, y otro pequeño remolque tirando lo que quedaba de ella en la espalda.

Marlia había estado extasiada de estar de vuelta en la propiedad de la manada. Incluso había mirado a Louis y le tocó el hombro antes de ir a abrazar a viejos amigos que se había visto obligada a abandonar después de que el padre de Harry la hubiera desterrado y a su familia.

Louis lo permitió, pero ya sabía que no iba a hablar con él o darle cualquier otro buen detalle como ese. Ella todavía lo despreciaba, y ahora que tenía una manada completa con la que pudiera relacionarse con los demás de nuevo. Ella ya no necesitaba a Louis.

A decir verdad, Louis estaba perfectamente bien con ello porque significaba que ya no tenía que preocuparse por ella, o estar cerca de ella por algún sentimiento de necesidad, porque ella fuera parte de su pequeña manada.

Él tenía una manada grande ahora, tenía a su compañero y tenía a su hermano. Louis podía llevarse bien con Marlia ahora, siempre y cuando se quedara lejos de él.

El saludo de Mason fue diferente del de su madre. Envolvió a Louis en un abrazo de oso gigante que llevó sus pies lejos de la tierra.

―Estoy feliz por ti.― dijo Mason, y sonaba como si lo dijera en serio.

Teniendo en cuenta que ambos habían pensado que Harry estaba tomando a Louis con el único propósito de convertirlo en una concubina, entonces era de esperar que estuviera feliz por su hermano. Louis no era una concubina. Él era el compañero del alfa, y si al resto de la manada le gustaba o no, si Marlia tenía problemas para creer en ello, no importaba. Ocupaba una posición de autoridad. Eso era mucho más de lo que otros defectos podrían decir acerca de sus posiciones dentro de sus propias manadas.

Cuando Harry no estaba tratando con miembros indisciplinados de la manada, o el manejo de las finanzas que venía de dirigir su propio negocio de construcción, él y Louis recuperaban el tiempo perdido.

Louis estaba bastante seguro de que habían bautizado todas las habitaciones de la casa, cada planta y cada mesa, teniendo relaciones sexuales en ellas. Varias veces.

Ahora había lubricantes ocultos en casi todos los rincones de la casa, en cualquier lugar que pudiera ser considerado de fácil acceso para cualquier momento en que el alfa en Harry exigiera tener sexo con su pareja.

En un principio, Louis estaba avergonzado de estar constantemente con el olor a semen de Harry, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, y se acostumbró al estilo de vida de la manada, comenzó a disfrutar de ello, a veces pavoneándose alrededor, orgulloso del hecho de que Harry le había marcado y quería su olor en Louis.

Los tiempos en que Harry necesitaba dejar salir a su lobo eran absolutamente lo mejor. Debido a que Louis no podía cambiar, no pudo participar en algunas de las cacerías, o incluso las actividades regulares que los demás omegas hicieron, como correr por el bosque para mantenerse en forma.

Era difícil en los pies humanos estar en movimiento donde no había caminos, pero Harry había querido perseguir a su compañero, darle caza y follarlo en el bosque del mismo modo que otros pares acoplados hicieron cuando estaban en celo, por lo que un pedido en línea con pago extra para que el envío fuera rápido trajo a Louis un par especial de zapatos que le permitirían moverse más fácilmente a través de la maleza y ramas, y esta vez llegar más lejos de lo que hizo la primera vez que había intentado huir de la manada.

Eran siempre los mejores.

Louis había disfrutado hacer al lobo de Harry buscarlo, adivinar dónde había ido y ganar el derecho de hacer el amor con él. Debido a que Louis tenía una forma mayormente humana, incluso aumentado en un momento dado, se subió a un árbol deleitándose al ver al gran lobo, negro que era su compañero, correr siguiendo el olor de Louis.

Por supuesto, Harry se había figurado eso en cuestión de minutos, y el lobo se había devuelto manteniendo la cabeza apuntando hacia arriba a los árboles en esta ocasión, buscando a Louis.

Louis lo había esperado. Había querido ser atrapado para ese momento de todos modos, y cuando los ojos rojos del lobo negro finalmente lo vieron y le aulló, Louis había sonreído, y bajó de su escondite para dar a su alfa su premio.

Harry había cambiado y jodido a Louis con fuerza contra ese mismo árbol, hasta el punto en que Louis ni siquiera había gritado.

¡Aulló!

Después de lo cual, Harry había acariciado la marca de mordedura de Louis con reconocimiento, y cuando Louis deseó tener en su bolsillo un cuchillo para poder tallar los nombres de Harry y él en el árbol, Harry le había vuelto a sorprender cuando utilizó una de sus garras para hacer precisamente eso, marcando el árbol como perteneciente a ellos.

Incluso había puesto un pequeño corazón en torno a sus iniciales y todo. Louis nunca se había sentido más como un adolescente sin preocupaciones en toda su vida.

También había tenido que quitar las ramas y trozos de corteza de su cola cuando habían regresado de la caza, pero Harry le habían ayudado con eso mientras estaban acostados en la cama juntos, disfrutando de una comida de conejo y faisanes recién muertos.

Siempre tenía el temor de que Harry comiera la carne cruda y no sufrir alguno de los efectos que vienen por hacer algo así. Louis de vez en cuando tenía esa ansia de carne cruda, pero al final siempre terminada enfermo después de comerla. Lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar de sus carnes cocinadas término medio.

Todo era genial. Louis pensó que había encontrado el final feliz de su historia y que los créditos podían rodar y todo, pero, por supuesto, la historia siempre se prendía en la vida real.

Nunca hubo un final definitivo, no realmente, así que cuando descubrió su embarazo y habló de ello con Harry, se sorprendió cuando su compañero parecía menos que encantado e incluso le pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto por un tiempo.

Las orejas de lobo en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis cayeron como las de un perro apaleado.

―¿Quieres que me lo guarde en silencio?

―Sólo por ahora, bebé.― dijo Harry. ―Oye, mírame, esto no se debe a tus orejas o porque creo que el cachorro las tendrá. Sólo voy a asegurarme de que el resto de la manada no te de un mal rato sobre esto.

―No me importa si me dan un mal rato.― dijo Louis, sus orejas animándose de nuevo.

No estaba seguro de por qué siempre era tan inseguro cuando se trataba de Harry. Sabía casi todo lo que había que saber acerca del hombre ahora. Sabía por qué Harry le había despedido, y ahora sabía que no fue él sino su padre, quien había sido tan cruel sobre toda la cosa.

Confiaba en Harry, pero de vez en cuando sus propios temores acerca de lo que era, siendo no del todo un hombre lobo, pero tampoco un ser humano completo, le daba miedo. Incluso con la mordedura en el cuello y el hombro, todavía estaba aterrorizado por la idea de perder el amor de su vida por segunda vez.

―Sé que a ti no, pero a mí sí.― dijo Harry. ―No te estoy pidiendo que lo ocultes de Mason. Esta es una buena noticia, así que puedes decírselo, si quieres. Es de todos los demás de quienes estoy preocupado.

Louis trató de leer entre líneas esto, sin dejar que sus inseguridades se metieran.

―¿Esto es sobre Margo?

Harry suspiró, y sus manos se deslizaron fuera de los hombros de Louis.

―Sí.― Dijo.

El corazón de Louis golpeó en el pecho.

―Por lo menos estás siendo honesto al respecto.― dijo.

―No estoy tratando de poner sus sentimientos por encima de los tuyos. Es sólo que no quiero que su otro hermano piense que esta noticia significa que puede acosarte, o que él y Levi pueden tratar de tomar la manada para ellos.

―Lo sé.―dijo Louis, pero todavía no era feliz.

Esta había sido una de esas cosas incómodas sobre las que Harry y él habían hablado cuando finalmente habían empezado a hablar, después de que todo el sexo había terminado. Harry no se había quedado virgen sólo porque se dio cuenta de que era su compañero.

Teniendo en cuenta que el hombre ya tenía treinta y un años de edad, Louis no podía culparlo por ello. Hubiera sido mucho tiempo para ir sin tener una relación íntima con nadie, y teniendo en cuenta el temor ciego que había nublado el juicio de Harry en ese entonces, básicamente se convirtió en el tipo de persona que tenía muchas relaciones a lo largo de su vida, todo en un esfuerzo para olvidar el hecho horrible de que su verdadero compañero era todavía un niño.

Los hombres y mujeres con los que había estado nunca habían durado. Ninguno había durado más de dos meses, y ninguno de ellos había sido parte de la manada.

Ninguno excepto Margo.

Al parecer, ella había sido especial, lo suficientemente especial para que Louis estuviera celoso como el infierno. Ella era preciosa. Era una estupidez lo hermosa que se veía, y era una belleza natural, también. Iba casi sin maquillaje por lo que Louis podía decir, y por lo que su madre había apelmazado sobre él sabía cómo detectar a una mujer que usa demasiado de las cosas.

Ella era hermosa, y así era Harry, y Louis era inferior a la media, escuálido, y un defecto que fue atrapado con las partes de su lobo interior sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, como si se fundieran para siempre juntos en contra de su voluntad.

Louis nunca había visto a los dos juntos. Harry había sido cuidadoso con eso, porque no quería dar a Louis ninguna razón para dudar de su lealtad o su amor, pero Louis podía decir que Harry y Margo serían una hermosa pareja. Según Harry era algo que se había prolongado durante más tiempo de lo que debería, y ambos querían cosas diferentes, mientras que pensaban que el otro estaba en la misma página.

Margo había querido ser la pareja y la socia de vida de Harry, y Harry había querido una amiga que también pudiera ser su amante. Quería intimidad, pero no quería tener ninguna concubina para conseguirlo.

Margo parecía haber tenido el corazón roto cuando Harry finalmente abrió los ojos a lo que realmente era su relación, y a pesar de que él había tratado de explicarle que no había sido la concubina de él, eso era lo que ella había sentido.

Sus hermanos habían estado enojados con Harry desde entonces, y más aún cuando Harry trajo a Louis a la manada.

El hecho de que Levi fue desterrado no significaba que no mantuviera contacto con su familia. La noticia del embarazo probablemente lo molestaría tanto como a todos los demás.

―Oye.― Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Louis, y usó la otra para levantar la barbilla de Louis de modo que él estaba mirando a la cara de Harry. ―Te amo.― dijo. ―Me encanta este perrito que estás llevando. Te amo tanto y los quiero a los dos, pero también quiero que estés a salvo. Ya sabes cómo de extraño algunos de los hombres en la manada han estado actuando últimamente. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que nadie haga nada estúpido.

Tenía mucho sentido, y había hablado con tanto amor y sinceridad que Louis se sentía como un tonto al no creer en el hombre. Echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo besó.

―Amarás al cachorro, incluso si es como yo?― Preguntó. ―Atorado en ambas formas?

La mano de Harry tocó las orejas de lobo en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis. Los dedos del hombre eran tan suaves como siempre mientras acariciaba la suave piel.

―Especialmente si lo es. No sé si te has dado cuenta de esto todavía, pero soy una especie de tu mayor fan.

Louis no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su rostro ante la mención de eso. Sí, debería haberse dado cuenta de eso.

―Te gusta poner los dientes en mis orejas lo suficiente, así que supongo que tiene sentido.

―Supones?―Harry preguntó, y mordisqueó suavemente el borde de una de las orejas de lobo de Louis, haciéndolo temblar.

―Estoy seguro.―dijo Louis.

―Bien.― Harry respondió, y se inclinó y le dio un beso en la boca a Louis en esta ocasión. ―Ve a trabajar antes de que se te haga tarde. Voy a llamar a una reunión y viendo cómo la manada está manejando las cosas. Podemos decirles cuando regreses.

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Había algo un poco más especial en el hecho de que Harry quería a Louis a su lado cuando le diera la noticia al resto de su manada.

―Eso suena bien, pero una cosa más.

―¿Qué es?― Preguntó Harry.

Era evidente que estaba en un estado de ánimo de ofrecerle a Louis lo que quisiera, y Louis iba a tomar ventaja de eso.

Agarró la mano de Harry, y la puso entre sus piernas, para hacer al alfa exprimir su creciente bulto.

―Cargar un bebé está haciéndome desearte realmente. No he sentido tu boca en mi polla en un rato.

Harry le sonrió, lo agarró, y luego lo arrojó sobre la suave superficie más cercana para que pudieran disfrutar un rapidito antes de que Louis tuviera que subir a su jeep y ponerse a trabajar.


	11. Capítulo 10

Tres semanas después Louis estaba en silencio tarareando para sí mismo de camino fuera de la propiedad de la manada. El camino estaba pavimentado, pero casi nadie venía ya que sólo era una carretera de dos carriles que conducía lejos de la ciudad. Una línea de gruesos y oscuros pinos estaban a cada lado de él, y Louis no podía comenzar a ver los importes pequeños, o incluso los mayores, manejó durante otros veinticinco minutos, cuando los árboles dieron paso a los campos, y luego a casas y apartamentos y mucho más cerca de la carretera de color pizarra gris.

Louis tenía un montón de cosas zumbando alrededor últimamente. La charla que él y Harry tuvieron con la manada, explicándoles que Louis llevaba el cachorro del alfa, había ido bien, mejor de lo que Louis hubiera pensado. Incluso Marlia lo había abrazado con la idea de tener un nieto, que fue la cosa más inesperada que Louis jamás había experimentado.

Desde de volver a la manada, con tantos lobos alrededor, ella era casi normal otra vez, aunque Louis no estaba pensando en dejarla sola con su hijo en cualquier momento cercano después del nacimiento. Más y más la manada estaba empezando a aceptar el hecho de que Louis estaba de vuelta, y que Harry le había reclamado como un compañero.

A los pocos hombres que habían sacudido la cabeza ante el anuncio, Harry los puso rápidamente en su lugar, ya sea con una mirada, o agarrando unos cuellos y golpeando a los hombres en la tierra, en una clara demostración de fuerza y dominación que hizo a Louis amarlo y querer al hombre aún más.

Margo, la ex de Harry, había salido rápidamente fuera de la habitación al segundo que el embarazo fue anunciado. Louis había tratado de hablar con ella, y pedir disculpas, aunque no estaba seguro por lo que se estaba disculpando.

Ella no habló con él. Se alejó cada vez que se acercaba, y Louis no estaba dispuesto a tratar de presionar esa cuestión. Se sintió lo suficientemente mal por la chica, pero sinceramente deseaba que ella se detuviera de tomar su enojo con él silenciosamente. Louis no había hecho nada malo, y Margo era preciosa. Louis había visto a suficientes betas mostrar un interés en ella. Ella realmente podía tener a quien quisiera si se rindiera del hecho de que Harry no la había elegido.

Louis trató de no pensar en eso, y se centró en el camino en su lugar. Le gustaba conducir por aquí porque era mucho más relajante cuando tenía todo el camino para sí mismo. Era tranquilo y pacífico, y le permitió pensar en todas las cosas que todavía necesitaba conseguir para cuando su cachorro llegara.

No todos los días un defecto se embarazaba, y mientras Louis nunca pensó que iba a tener hijos, o incluso quererlos, el entusiasmo sobre lo que el futuro podría traer cruzaba a través de él, y a veces le hacía difícil dormir por la noche.

Entonces Louis casi que sintió el corazón en la boca cuando un chasquido fuerte sonó como un disparo al lado de su oreja, y su Jeep fue repentinamente inclinado hacia abajo a la derecha.

Louis tuvo que mantener un firme control sobre el volante sólo para mantenerse a sí mismo de evitar salirse de la carretera y caer en la zanja.

Su respiración y el ritmo cardíaco todavía eran erráticos, incluso cuando se las arregló para conseguir tener el Jeep bajo control y se detuvo con seguridad al lado de la carretera.

Tuvo que tomar un minuto para recuperar el aliento y que sus manos dejaran de temblar. Y le tomó un minuto después de eso poder hacer palanca de sus propios dedos fuera del volante y salir del coche. ¿Qué coño había pasado?

Louis estaba caminando casi normalmente por el lado del jeep para tener una mirada del problema. El neumático delantero del lado derecho estaba completamente plano, y cuando comprobó la parte trasera, el neumático trasero derecho también estaba completamente carente de aire, y cuando miró lo suficientemente cerca, el neumático trasero izquierdo incluso se desinfló poco a poco también. No tuvo que comprobarlos para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no podía ser un accidente. ¿Dos neumáticos desinflados, y otro que se estaba desinflando? Era una coincidencia demasiado grande para ser ignorada. Alguien había intentado matarlo.

―¿Todo bien allí?

Louis dio un salto y se giró alrededor, su ritmo cardíaco saltando, entrando en modo ataque de pánico al ver a Levi y Henry a pie yendo hasta él, su propio camión estacionado justo al otro lado de la carretera.

Deben haber acabado de llegar, mientras que Louis estaba demasiado conmocionado para notarlos. Sus orejas se replegaron y el rabo se le metió entre las piernas.

―Yo... Eh, corrí por algo, supongo.―dijo él.

Y parecía que habían venido desde la otra dirección, por lo que no podrían haber atropellado lo que fuera que había aplanado los neumáticos de Louis.

Sus neumáticos nuevos, que se habían cambiado sólo unas pocas semanas antes de que Harry hubiera venido a llevarlo de vuelta a la manada.

―Oh, no hay problema, ¿quieres que le demos una mirada?― Levi preguntó, como si los pinchazos fueran algo que pudieran ver y diagnosticar, como el motor o algo así.

Louis se encontró a sí mismo alejándose del hombre mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

―No, estoy bien, yo sólo voy a llamar Harry y él me puede dar un viaje de nuevo a la manada.

Trató de decirse a sí mismo que, a pesar de que Levi no vivía con la manada, no era raro que los dos hermanos todavía condujeran por aquí, uno dejaría al otro después de una visita, pero los instintos de Louis estaban gritando que huyera, y Levi y Henry parecían menos atentos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Levi no se detendría, y Louis había dejado su teléfono en el asiento del pasajero del Jeep. Él ya se estaba moviendo hacia ese lado del vehículo, con la esperanza de agarrarlo rápidamente antes de tener que correr, pero Levi ya cargaba hacia él, y Louis no podía permitirse el lujo de usar ninguno de sus preciosos segundos en tratar de llegar a un teléfono celular al que nunca llegaría a tiempo.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió a través de los árboles.

―Regresa aquí.― Gritó Henry.

Buena suerte con eso. Louis movía sus brazos y piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello, y estaba bastante seguro de que lo hacía, ya que los gritos de los hombres detrás de él de repente se convirtieron en gruñidos y aullidos.

Se habían convertido en su forma de lobo, y sería sólo cuestión de segundos hasta que ambos se encontraran con Louis si no pensaba rápidamente. Trató de dar la vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos en dirección a la manada, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo a tiempo antes de que los dos lobos detrás de él lo destrozaran.

No ayudó en absoluto cuando el lobo marrón de Levi saltó en su camino, cortándolo y obligando a Louis a patinar deteniéndose y cambiar de dirección. No era tan rápido como lo eran ellos, y a partir de los sonidos de rotura de los dientes contra sus tobillos, se ponían al día con él rápidamente, o simplemente jugaban con su comida.

―Por favor, ¡deténgase!― Louis gritó, aunque gritando usaba oxígeno precioso. ―¡Deténganse! 

No se detuvieron, y los dientes del lobo fuerte de Henry incluso le mordieron la pierna, enviando a Louis gritando al suelo con rocas duras, hojas secas y ramas rotas. Estaba bastante seguro de que se había cortado en el camino con algunas de las rocas afiladas, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones cuando Levi apareció atrás y crujía sus dientes hacia abajo sobre la muñeca de Louis.

Gritó y luchó cuando los dos lobos lo sacudieron alrededor, como si estuvieran tratando de romper los cuellos de un par de ardillas que habían capturado. Se sentía más como si estuvieran tratando de dislocar los miembros de Louis, y cuanto más gritaba y luchaba, más profundas las mordeduras se hicieron.

Louis llevó su mano alrededor, su mano libre, debajo de las hojas, en busca de una roca, o algo que pudiera utilizar como arma. Su mano se acercó con un tronco húmedo grande que tenía un par de ciempiés arrastrándose sobre ella, pero por primera vez en su vida, a Louis no le dio asco la visión de los insectos cuando rompió el pesado tronco en la cabeza de Levi.

El lobo aulló y soltó el brazo de Louis, y luego Louis hizo todo lo posible para golpear a Henry en la cabeza tanto como fuera posible.

Louis se golpeó varias veces gracias a la forma frenética en que Henry se movía, pero al final el lobo se vio obligado a dejarlo en libertad y dar un paso atrás, pero el color enojado del rojo en sus ojos no hizo que Louis se sintiera mejor.

―¡Pequeño cabrón!― Levi gritó, y tiró de la viga de las manos de Louis antes de que Louis estuviera totalmente lejos, estaba en su forma humana y detrás de él.

Luego estrelló el leño hacia abajo en el lado de la cabeza de Louis, y vio un destello de todo blanco antes de que todo se volviera negro. Estuvo en un sueño después de eso. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, a dónde iba, o lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su equilibrio se sentía lejos, y sintió enfermarse con el movimiento que viene de estar en un barco en medio de un océano. Estaba siendo cargado, Henry y Levi estaban discutiendo entre sí.

―¡Podrías terminar ya con eso! No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir adelante!― Levi espetó.

Henry sonaba igual de enojado.

―El río está demasiado condenadamente lejos del Jeep. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a hacer que esto parezca un accidente?

―Ya tiene el golpe en la cabeza de cuando le pegué, y tú y yo estamos sangrando ahora de cuando nos golpeó. Esto es más fácil de lo que pensaba que iba a ser. Tuvimos un accidente de coche, y Louis tropezó y caminó por el bosque cuando entró en el agua. Lo seguimos y fue demasiado tarde. Fin de la historia.

¿De qué estaban hablando? Fuera lo que fuera, no importaba porque el mareo y dolor de cabeza palpitante, seguido por el malestar que sentía Louis llegó a él.

―Detente― Dijo, y luego volvió el rostro hacia un lado y vomitó por todo el suelo.

Todo lo que había tenido en el desayuno y más, Henry saltó e hizo un ruido de disgusto.

―¡Maldición! ¡Vomitó sobre mí!

―¡Cállate! Lávalo cuando lleguemos al agua.

Louis apenas había dejado de estar enfermo cuando el movimiento empezó de nuevo, con Henry caminando alrededor de la pila de vómitos que Louis había hecho.

Él acababa de abrir los ojos y se las arregló para tener una idea clara de dónde estaba, y lo que Levi y Henry iban a hacer con él, cuando Levi lo miró. El hombre no estaba sonriendo, ni nada demasiado siniestro como eso, pero fueron sus palabras tan relajadas que estremecieron a Louis hasta la médula.

―Recordamos que no puedes nadar.― dijo.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron cuando el olor de un torrente de agua de río llegó a su nariz. Cambió su peso en los brazos de Henry, pero apenas podía pasar del dolor que tenía en la cabeza y el cuerpo.

―No, por favor, no.― dijo.

Levi sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para ver a dónde iba. Oh Dios, estos dos iban a tratar de matarlo. Iban a asesinarlo porque Harry lo amaba y no a su hermana.

En realidad iban a acabar con su vida a causa de cierto orgullo de hombre lobo hiperactivo, y el cerebro de Louis no estaba enviando a su cuerpo las señales correctas para defenderse.

Apenas podía moverse a causa del dolor en su cuerpo. Se miró a sí mismo, y luego se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que no podía moverse. Tenía las manos atadas. Eso explicaría el latido doloroso también, ya que las cuerdas estaban cortándolo en las marcas en sus muñecas. Lo mismo era probablemente cierto para las piernas.

―¿Cómo explicarán las mordeduras?― Preguntó Louis, pero su voz sonaba que arrastraba las palabras, su cerebro era una niebla, y veía todo a través de un par de gafas de borracho.

―¿Qué?― preguntó Henry.

Louis tuvo que luchar sólo para sacar sus palabras. Si estropeaba esto, estaba muerto.

―Ustedes me mordieron.― dijo. Dios, su lengua se sentía gruesa dentro de su boca. ―¿Cómo explicarán eso?

Henry se detuvo, y Louis pudo sentir la forma en que el cuerpo del hombre se congeló.

—Santa mierda, tiene razón. ¿Cómo vamos a explicar eso? Lo mordimos Levi, él no se cura como nosotros. No va a sanar antes de que muera.

―¡Podrías tranquilizarte! Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

―¿Cómo qué?

―¡Sólo cállate!― Levi le dijo, luego la tierra debajo de Louis daba vueltas alrededor de nuevo, y sintió la necesidad de vomitar cuando fue trasladado repentinamente a los brazos de Levi.

Eso no fue lo peor de todo. Lo peor era que Louis pudo oír el sonido del chapoteo del agua cuando Levi entró en la parte menos profunda del río. Dudaba de que fuera el mismo lugar donde Louis había escapado de la muerte hace tantos años, estaba demasiado lejos de la manada para que eso fuera posible, pero sin duda era parte del mismo río.

La corriente era fuerte aquí, sin embargo, y no habría duda que esa era la parte más profunda. Se agarró a la camisa de Levi con su puño tan fuerte como pudo, y deseó con todo su ser que Harry estuviera aquí en este momento.

¡Quería a su compañero aquí con él! Lo quería tanto que comenzó a llorar por Harry.

―Por favor, Levi, estoy embarazado, no me mates. No quiero morir. ¡Harry!

Levi no dijo nada por un segundo, y cuando Louis fue capaz de enfocar sus ojos por última vez, vio algo que casi parecía ser pesar en el rostro del beta.

―Esto no es nada personal contra ti,― dijo.

Louis no entendió eso en absoluto, pero entonces él estaba cayendo, y todo su cuerpo se contrajo por el golpe congelado del agua de río frío, chocando como si estuviera siendo mordido en todo el cuerpo por un centenar de hombres lobos diferentes seguido de una lucha para mantener su cuerpo por encima del agua.


	12. Capítulo 11

Louis se las arregló de alguna manera para mantenerse respirando. No había nada del pánico que había sufrido cuando era niño, incluso cuando el chorro de agua fría le desorientó, y todo su cuerpo se hundió. Mantuvo la calma y contuvo la respiración.

Esa parte fue la más difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que quería vomitar. Era difícil contener la respiración cuando lo único que quería hacer era vomitar.

―Vamos, quédate conmigo, chico. Puedes hacerlo.

¿Harry?

Esa fue la voz de Harry, la que Louis pudo oír. Debió haber viajado por las corrientes, porque cuando Louis despertó otra vez, no pudo ver a Levi o Henry en cualquier lugar.

Vio a un gran lobo negro. El mismo que pertenecía a la forma animal de Harry. Sus ojos brillaban de color rojo, y estaba mirándolo directamente.

―Eso es, respira, vamos. Respira para mí, chico. ¡Vuelve!

No sólo era la voz de Harry. Esas fueron las palabras exactas que Harry le había dicho cuando Louis casi se había ahogado hace tantos años.

Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba en la parte superficial del agua. Había logrado de alguna manera sacarse a sí mismo hacia la parte menos profunda del río, cuya corriente era furiosa detrás de él, y estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas. Las cuerdas estaban todavía en su lugar. Louis estaba frío y tembloroso, pero también estaba teniendo problemas para moverse.

―Harry, no puedo. No puedo, ayúdame.― le llamaba, pero cuando parpadeó, el lobo negro se había ido.

Louis estaba solo, frío y sangrado en el bosque, y al parecer estaba viendo y oyendo cosas. No tenía otra opción, se arrastró torpemente fuera del agua, arrastrando su cuerpo, la mayoría del cual ni siquiera sentía debido a la cantidad de frío.

Era extraño cómo se sentía aún más frío una vez que estuvo fuera del río, pero la voz de Harry en el interior de su cabeza le siguió conduciendo.

―Eso es, buen trabajo, buen muchacho. Estás bien. Lo hiciste.

Louis se desplomó contra un árbol cercano. Cogió un pino, algo con ramas caídas que ocultara su cuerpo y darle cierta protección contra la suave brisa, que se sentía como agujas en su piel. Tenía la esperanza de que si Levi y Henry venían a buscarlo, correrían de largo a él si no podían verlo en este lugar.

La corriente debe habérselo llevado antes de que pudieran detenerlo, o eso, o que ambos habían sido demasiado cobardes para ver como Louis se ahogaba y habían dado la vuelta y huido después de que cayera en el agua, porque no querían ver la vida de un hombre saliendo de él. Tan frío, tan frío.

―Estás bien chico. Te tengo. Santa mierda, te tengo. No vuelvas a asustarme así nuevo.

Harry le había abrazado en ese entonces, maldiciendo y suspirando su gratitud por el hecho de que Louis no hubiera muerto, y el cuerpo de Louis súbitamente se fue calentando, como si estuviera en este momento sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry envolviéndolo con su calor alrededor, y Louis se quedó dormido así, sus manos en su estómago. Esperaba que su cachorro se encontrara bien. Sólo necesitaba un minuto para descansar, y entonces podría tratar de sacar esas cuerdas fuera de él, y luego tal vez averiguaría dónde se encontraba para que pudiera volver con Harry.

(...)

―¡Louis!―Harry llamaba, ahuecando las manos alrededor de su boca para que el sonido viajara más lejos. Sabía que Louis tenía un excelente sentido del oído, incluso mejor que Harry o cualquier otro lobo en la manada gracias a los dos pares de orejas, pero nunca hubo ninguna respuesta, y Harry estaba perdiendo su maldita mente. ―¡Louis!

El olor se había detenido en el río, justo donde Levi y Henry habían afirmado que lo haría. Harry no había creído por un segundo que hubo un accidente en la carretera. Su lobo no le dejaría creerlo, e inmediatamente después de que los dos hombres le habían dicho lo que pasó, Harry había cambiado a su lobo y atacado. Los había hecho hablar, les hizo confesar lo que habían hecho a pesar de que Tanner y los otros lobos a su alrededor trataban de detenerlo, diciéndole que había perdido la cabeza.

Henry fue el primero en confesar. No había habido ningún accidente. Habían tendido una trampa, a sabiendas de que Louis estaría conduciendo por ese camino para llegar al trabajo, y luego habían surgido.

Harry no necesitaba llamar a una junta de la manada para decidir matarlos. Asesinar al compañero del alfa era una sentencia de muerte instantánea, y la llevó a cabo. Margo tuvo suerte de no recibir el mismo destino, pero sólo porque Harry no pudo probar su participación.

Fue fácil encontrar el lugar donde Henry y Levi habían puesto su trampa. El jeep de Louis estaba estrellado en la parte delantera, y también el camión de Henry y Levi, pero habían confesado hacer eso por sí mismos utilizando la fuerza de sus propios puños, todo para hacer que pareciera que ambos vehículos habían golpeado entre sí.

Harry sólo tenía que seguir su rastro. Louis había vomitado en algún momento, ¿Por qué había sido herido? ¿Debido a que había estado tan asustado que no podía mantener el contenido de su estómago?

Harry ni siquiera podía imaginar eso, cada fibra de su ser estaba gritándole. Su lobo aullaba y marcaba el paso, Harry quería destruir todo ya todos cuando se encontró con el agua donde Levi había declarado tirar a Louis, mientras todavía estaba vivo dejándole ahogarse, sabiendo que no podía nadar.

Pero no había ningún cuerpo. No había cuerpo, y Harry inmediatamente puso a Tanner y al resto de sus betas a dividirse y buscar por la zona. Louis podría haberse empujado a sí mismo y arrastrado a un lugar seguro en alguna parte, pero entre más Harry buscaba y cuanto más gritaba sin resultados, más se jalaba el cabello y gritaba al cielo.

Su compañero y su hijo se habían ido. No sabía dónde estaban. Podrían estar muertos. Louis podía estar muerto y Harry nunca lo sostendría o abrazaría nunca más, y sería del todo culpa suya. Había tenido un mal presentimiento, había temido por Louis sin razón aparente durante horas después de que el hombre se hubiera ido a trabajar, pero no había hecho nada.

Lo había atribuido a sus propias preocupaciones e inseguridades, y lo único que le impidió llamar a la tienda donde su compañero trabajaba para confirmar su llegada fue el hecho de que no quería que Louis creyera que Harry era el tipo de compañero excesivamente controlador con él.

Ahora Louis había desaparecido, y muy probablemente muerto. El hecho de que no había cuerpo no significaba que estuviera vivo. La corriente podría haberlo llevado. Un animal podría haber llegado y arrastrado el cuerpo fuera del agua para alimentarse.

Harry moriría. Literalmente moriría si ese fuera el caso, porque no había manera de que pudiera vivir consigo mismo si eso hubiera sucedido, mientras que Harry debería haberlo protegido.

―¡Louis!―Harry gritó, una vez más, a pesar de que estaba perdiendo rápidamente la esperanza de que alguna vez volvería a oír a Louis responderle de nuevo.

Harry gimió. Ya no podía ni siquiera escuchar los gritos de sus otros lobos. Todo el mundo estaba tan dispersos buscándolo. Si alguien lo encontró, vivo o muerto, entonces aullarían. Harry esperó por el sonido de ese aullido, pero no salió nada. Se transformó de nuevo en su forma de lobo y comenzó a correr a lo largo del río, más abajo en donde esperaba encontrar a su compañero.

El maldito río le hizo difícil a Harry captar el aroma de Louis. Louis podía estar en cualquier lugar en este momento, y Harry no sabría dónde estaba.

Siguió corriendo, instando a su nariz a rastrear el aroma de su compañero y la cría por nacer, rezando por encontrarlos con vida, iban a estar bien, a pesar de las cosas que Levi y Henry le habían confesado hicieron con él.

Harry bombeó sus piernas, instando a sus músculos a que fueran más rápido, llevándolo más abajo del río, inhalando por la nariz, exhalando a través de sus fauces abiertas, de modo que cada vez que respirara le daría la oportunidad de encontrar a Louis.

Luego lo encontró. El olor era suave, apenas ahí, pero fue suficiente para que Harry pusiera sus patas hacia abajo y parara completamente. Había creado dos marcas en la tierra donde sus patas traseras habían cavado, pero él estaba buscando por ahí con sus ojos ahora, y el uso de su nariz, tratando de olfatear dónde estaba su compañero.

Su lobo estaba demasiado errático. Harry tenía que volver a su forma humana o de lo contrario no sería capaz de concentrarse por completo. Louis estaba aquí, o había estado aquí en algún momento.

―¡Louis!―Harry gritó. ―¡Contéstame!

Harry miró a su alrededor, a sus pies y al río. Vio marcas de arrastre en las rocas y la arena que condujeron hacia las malas hierbas y los arbustos. Algunos arbustos habían sido pisoteados. O un peso había sido arrastrado por encima de ellos.

Harry sintió un momento de pánico, pero se dijo que debía relajarse, calmarse y ver la situación como lo que realmente era. Él no olía otro animal en la zona. No había nada en el agua que arrastrara a Louis. Lo más probable es que Louis se había arrastrado a sí mismo afuera. Se logró sacar.

De alguna manera, por algún milagro, se las había arreglado para sobrevivir de ser arrojado al agua. Ahora Harry tuvo que rogar que hubiera sobrevivido al frío después de salir.

―¿Louis? ¡Louis!―Harry le llamaba, incluso mientras seguía el rastro apenas perceptible que el cuerpo de Louis había dejado atrás.

Allí estaba el leve olor de sangre mientras más Harry avanzaba y entonces lo vio, y se asustó como el infierno fuera de él.

Harry empujó las ramas caídas de su camino mientras se agachaba bajo la sombra del árbol de pino.

Louis no se movía, tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba pálido, su cuerpo se desplomó contra la gruesa base del árbol. Sus orejas de lobo estaban presionados planos contra su cabeza con el pelo mojado. Debe de haber venido aquí a esconderse en caso de que Levi y Henry vinieran a buscarlo.

Eso era inteligente, pero ahora la única preocupación de Harry estaba en asegurarse de que su compañero estuviera vivo. Agarró el cuerpo de Louis, tirando del hombre más pequeño a sus brazos y piernas.

Estaba tan frío. Malditamente frío. Sus manos y pies estaban atados, lo que hizo un milagro el que hubiera conseguido salir del agua en primer lugar, y las cuerdas parecía que estaban cortándolo dolorosamente en las heridas por mordedura en el brazo y la pierna. Estaba pálido, y el pelo de su cola estaba enmarañado y cubierto de suciedad y ramas.

Harry deseó haber mantenido a Henry y Levi vivos para que pudiera matarlos de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente. Estaría enojado por eso más tarde. Harry sostuvo a su compañero apretándolo mientras ponía dos dedos en el cuello de Louis en busca de un pulso, y orando a Dios. Todo su cuerpo nunca dejó de temblar.


	13. Capítulo 12

Louis abrió los ojos e inmediatamente después los cerró de nuevo cuando la luz brillante asaltó su sensible visión.

Gimió y se alejó de ello. Inmediatamente hubo un ajetreo de movimiento a su alrededor, y el sonido de cortinas siendo movidas con fuerza, seguido por el oscurecimiento inmediato de la habitación.

—Louis, bebé, ¿estás despierto?

―Harry.― Dijo Louis, casi sollozando el nombre al reconocer la voz.

Su boca inmediatamente estaba siendo besada por los suaves labios de Harry, y aunque la boca y los labios de Louis se sentían secos y adoloridos, nada era más dulce. Intentó regresar el beso, realmente lo hizo, pero luego la boca de Harry había desaparecido casi tan pronto como había llegado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes moverte?

Louis intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo, y como las cortinas estaban cerradas, después de un intento lo logró. Harry lo miró como si esperara que en cualquier minuto Louis se hiciera añicos. A veces, Louis incluso olvidaba lo débil que era comparado con los hombres lobos reales.

Entonces Louis recordaba cada detalle horripilante de lo que lo llevó a estar donde estaba, y su terror se intensificó. Casi no podía respirar mientras pensaba en caer en el agua fría, oír la voz de Harry en el interior de su cabeza, y luego arrastrarse fuera del río y ocultarse.

―Tt-Trataron de matarme.― dijo Louis, apenas era capaz de pronunciar las palabras de su boca.

Harry se inclinó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Louis, tirando de él hacia arriba en un abrazo que Louis realmente necesitaba. El calor del cuerpo de Harry y su fuerza eran exactamente lo que Louis necesitaba para calmarse.

Y Harry hizo un buen trabajo. Se aferró a Louis y lo meció, acariciando su cabello y las orejas y susurrando palabras de consuelo para él. Louis, por primera vez, tomó nota de las vendas que le envolvían el brazo y la muñeca, justo donde había sido mordido. Lo mismo probablemente era con la pierna.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?― Preguntó.

―Cerca de diez días.― dijo Harry, el hombre suspiró y abrazó a Louis con más fuerza. ―Dios, no vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo.

―No fue mi intención.― dijo Louis.

―Lo sé, lo sé, sólo estoy... joder, casi no puedo ni siquiera pensar con claridad. Estuve malditamente cerca de perderme cuando no pude encontrarte y luego, cuando lo hice, comprobé tu pulso y esperaba encontrarlo porque no podía oír tu corazón latir... casi me muero contigo. Mierda. Mierda.― dijo Harry.

Sonaba casi tan traumado con esto como Louis estaba. Luego se llenó de pánico una vez más.

―¡El cachorro! ¿Qué hay de-?

—Está bien, el bebé está bien.― Harry dijo rápidamente. ―Están bien. Lo hiciste. Te mantuviste vivo y mantuviste al cachorro a salvo. Eres tan jodidamente valiente.

Louis no se había sentido valiente cuando estaba rogando por su vida, pero no quería pensar en eso. Sus ojos estaban empezando lagrimear sentado aquí con el hombre que amaba.

―Oí tu voz.

—¿Qué?― Preguntó Harry.

Louis apretó al hombre con más fuerza, y lo miró a los ojos.

―Oí tu voz, cuando salí del agua. Pensé que te vi, también. Estabas en tu forma de lobo, y me alentaste. Salí del agua debido a ti.

Harry le sonrió, una versión edulcorada de cómo Louis sabía que su compañero realmente podía sonreír, pero era algo.

―Saliste por ti mismo, porque tú eres fuerte.

—Quería verte de nuevo.

Harry se inclinó y lo besó. Parecía que sería increíblemente pegajoso, y Louis estaba perfectamente bien con eso porque lo único que quería a partir de ahora era acurrucarse en el regazo de Harry y permanecer allí durante el resto de su vida.

Cuando el beso se detuvo, ninguno de ellos se alejó del otro, pero cuando el estómago de Louis gruñó, Harry sacó su teléfono y ordenó caldo y galletas de inmediato.

—Hasta que tu estómago pueda manejar sólidos de nuevo.― Harry le explicó, y estaba perfectamente bien para Louis.

Cuando llegó la comida, sin embargo, entregada amorosamente por Tanner, quien en realidad le sonrió, Louis tuvo que esperar antes de comer. Después de casi perder la vida por Henry y Levi, un terror agudo lo venció.

―¿Qué está mal?—preguntó Harry.

―Yo sólo... ¿es seguro?

Esa probablemente no era la mejor manera de expresarse, pero Harry parecía entender perfectamente.

―Lo es. Te prometo que lo es.― le dijo, y sólo para probarlo, Harry se apoderó de la cuchara y tomó el primer sorbo del caldo.

Parecía lo suficientemente sano, así que Louis comió. Incluso él no era consciente de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que el caldo tocó su boca. El sabor del ajo y el pollo, a pesar de que no había nada sólido en el interior de la misma, era por lejos el mejor que Louis había tenido en su vida. Incluso las galletas saladas eran impresionantes. Gimió mientras comía.

―Los maté.― dijo Harry.

Louis apartó la mirada de su comida, y miró hacia la cara de su compañero.

―¿Qué?

Harry le miró directamente a los ojos. No hubo arrepentimiento allí.

―Cuando Henry y Levi vinieron, no sé lo que fue, pero yo sabía que estaban mintiendo cuando me dijeron que hubo un accidente de coche y que vagaste lejos. Ellos trataron de decir que estabas delirando, y que habías ido hacia el agua por tu cuenta. Los torturé hasta que me dijeron la verdad. Los hice sufrir, y cuando confesaron, los maté.

Todavía no había arrepentimiento en los ojos de Harry, pero parecía como si estuviera esperando a que Louis emitiera un juicio sobre él.

—¿Te molesta haberlos matado?

—No. Lo haría diez veces más por lo que trataron de hacerte. ¿Te molesta que los matara?

Louis ni siquiera tenía que pensar en ello.

―No. Sé cómo funciona la ley de la manada. No puedo decir que sienta que se hayan ido después de lo que hicieron.

El recuerdo de los dos hermanos viniendo hacia él, persiguiéndolo y luego tirándolo al agua fría del río probablemente rondaría a Louis por el resto de su vida. Una parte de él se alegró de que gente como ellos ya no estuvieran en el mundo, personas que podían hacerle daño a él o a su hijo.

―¿Qué hay acerca de Margo?― Louis preguntó, acordándose de ella. ―¿Ella tiene algo que ver con esto?

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no parecía muy feliz por eso.

―Henry y Levi no dijeron nada, y no había ninguna prueba, pero yo no iba a correr el riesgo. La desterré de la manada. Si ella muestra su cara en cualquier lugar cerca de aquí, o la ciudad, tendrá que tratar con los betas. No vamos a volver a verla en cualquier momento pronto.

Louis suspiró. No se atrevía a sentir lástima por la chica, teniendo en cuenta la sospecha de que, incluso si ella no hubiera planeado el ataque de Louis con sus hermanos, su constante estado de ánimo alrededor de la manada probablemente había sido suficiente para que Henry y Levi actuaran por su cuenta, pensando que estaban protegiéndola. Ella no tenía que decir nada al haber dado a entender a sus hermanos que hicieran algo.

Louis suspiró, y apartó su taza vacía.

―¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Ahora a recuperarse, a mejorar, recuperar la salud, y nunca dejar mi lado.

Louis sonrió a la cara de Harry, aun cuando el alfa lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo sobre las almohadas.

―Vas a tener que dejarme salir de tu vista con el tiempo. Voy a tener que ir a trabajar, y usar el baño de vez en cuando.

—Ríete de mí por ahora.― dijo Harry, jalando las mantas hasta el cuello de Louis, y luego suspiró. ―Mierda. Olvidé lo frágil que puedes ser.

—Me estoy curando, sin embargo.― dijo Louis, alcanzándolo y tomando la mano de Harry. ―¿Sabes lo que me ayudaría a sanar más rápido?

Harry estaba usando su otra mano para acariciar suavemente las orejas de lobo de Louis.

—¿Qué sería?

―Si mi compañero se metiera en la cama conmigo. No por sexo.― dijo Louis cuando Harry abrió la boca para protestar. ―Lo sé, todavía tengo que recuperarme un poco antes de eso, pero yo sólo te quiero a mi lado, sin las mantas separándonos. ¿Por favor?

Harry pensó en eso por un par de segundos antes de que asintiera con la cabeza, se quitó los zapatos, y luego se metió bajo las sábanas.

―Puedo hacer eso por ti.― dijo.

Louis suspiró cuando el calor del cuerpo de su pareja se apoderó de él, más reconfortante y cálido que la propia colcha. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry y se acurrucó cerca, pero aun así dejó que sus manos vagaran.

Louis podía ser un defecto, pero seguía siendo un hombre lobo, y era una criatura sexual.

―Louis.― Dijo Harry, solamente una advertencia leve en su voz cuando la mano de Louis se deslizó hacia abajo. Seguía sonriendo, sin embargo. ―Te estás recuperando.

―Lo sé.― dijo Louis, palmeando a su compañero entre las piernas, sintiendo la polla de Harry volver a la vida con su toque.

Louis no tenía idea de qué aspecto tenía después de tantos días de estar inconsciente, y estaba seguro de que se veía como una mierda, pero todavía era feliz de que su contacto pudiera llevara a Harry a este tipo de respuesta.

―Entonces vas a tener que parar antes de que haga algo que no debo.―dijo Harry.

―Mi pobre compañero alfa, estuviste afuera mientras estaba postrado en la cama, ¿verdad?―preguntó Louis.

―Y estaría encantado de seguir con eso para que puedas recuperar tu fuerza.― dijo Harry, pero luego apretó los dientes y gruñó al toque de Louis, pero no apartó sus caderas lejos de la mano de Louis.

De hecho, se mantuvo completamente inmóvil mientras Louis deslizó la palma hacia abajo de la cintura de los pantalones de Harry, y luego palmeó su pesada y gruesa polla.

―Dije que no teníamos que tener sexo.― dijo Louis, y su cola comenzó a golpear suavemente bajo las sábanas. ―De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de no tener la energía para ello, pero eso no significa que no podamos perder el tiempo un poco. Quiero tocarte. Quiero hacerte sentir bien, y quiero que me toques.

Las manos de Harry estuvieron sobre los hombros de Louis entonces. Sus garras estaban empezando a salir y le rasparon placenteramente sobre la cicatriz de apareamiento de Louis, lo que trajo a su propio pene y testículos a la vida.

—De acuerdo entonces, pequeña plaga. Tú lo pediste.

―Me amas por ello.― dijo Louis, y no había nada de jugueteo en su tono.

Él sabía que la declaración era verdad. Harry asintió de todos modos, sus manos deslizándose por el cuerpo de Louis, debajo de la camisa, y luego burlándose de sus pezones.

―Sí. Lo hago.


	14. Epílogo

Louis se inclinó y besó a su compañero en la boca, sorprendiendo al hombre un poco, lo que le encantó a Louis poder hacer.

No fue difícil, sobre todo porque el hombre se aferraba a su pequeña hija, totalmente cautivado en presentarla al resto de los miembros de la manada, lo que había estado haciendo en cada oportunidad que tenía desde que ella y su hermano habían nacido.

―Feliz aniversario atrasado.― dijo Louis.

Harry sonrió hacia él, sus ojos brillantes cuando se agachó para tocar la cabeza todavía suave de su hijo, al que Louis estaba sosteniendo.

Los dedos de Harry amorosamente trazaron las orejas de lobo suaves que fueron asomándose por la parte superior de la cabeza del niño. El niño estaba durmiendo en ese momento, y las orejas del cachorro se crisparon un poco cuando su padre las acariciaba.

El corazón de Louis se derretía cada vez que veía eso. Adoraba la forma en que su compañero parecía amar genuinamente las diferencias que Louis y su hijo compartían, en comparación con los otros hombres lobo.

―Feliz aniversario atrasado para ti también.― Harry respondió, mirando hacia atrás hacia él, y luego presionando otro beso en su boca.

―Tus labios saben azucarados. ¿Qué estabas comiendo?― Preguntó Louis.

Estaba teniendo un enorme deseo de dulces en ese momento.

―Hay cheesecake sobre la mesa justo ahí.―Le dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mesa de picnic, donde se apilaban todo tipo de alimentos.

Mason se había vuelto un poco loco preparando todos los platos y dulces, pero la gente en la manada parecía estar disfrutando del hecho de que hubiera un chef profesional en la propiedad, y a Mason le gustaba poner su talento en utilidad a cada oportunidad.

Los miembros de la manada se reunían alrededor, celebrando o simplemente relajándose bajo el sol. El invierno vendría pronto, y hoy probablemente sería el último día cálido que tendrían hasta la próxima primavera.

Con el trabajo de Harry, y sus responsabilidades para con el resto de la manada, y los nuevos gemelos, su celebración de aniversario tuvo que postergarse. No habrían hecho nada si no fuera por Mason, que no sólo había cocinado una tonelada sino que a escondidas organizó la mayor parte de todo esto, junto con algunos otros miembros de la manada, sorprendiendo tanto a Louis como a Harry.

Después de que Louis le diera al alfa de la manada no uno, sino dos cachorros, prácticamente había sido aceptado de todo corazón por todos, incluso los que tenían sus dudas al principio.

Por supuesto, después de lo que pasó con Henry y Levi, Harry seguía siendo excesivamente protector con Louis, e incluso había echado a un par de personas, por el más inocente de los comentarios.

Louis nunca había visto a Harry gritar tanto, ni hacer que tantos lobos se agacharan y le tomó un tiempo antes de que fuera capaz de convencerlo de que a veces la gente simplemente bromearía de buena naturaleza, al igual que él y su hermano hacían.

Harry lo había dejado ir, apenas, pero Louis siempre podía decir cuando su compañero le observaba atentamente mientras estaba conversando con otros miembros de la manada, asegurándose de que sus sentimientos no se vieran afectados.

Louis amaba al hombre por ello.

A pesar de que su hijo nació con las orejas de lobo y cola gris, e incluso tenía señales de garras en sus manos y pies, con cojines negros gruesos en sus palmas protegiéndolo como Louis usó hace años, Louis nunca pensó en su hijo como un defecto. Quería evitar que su hijo supiera que esa palabra siquiera existía durante tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. El hecho de que su hija fuera una cambiaformas total nacida, y probablemente una alfa, gracias al olor que desprendía, era lo que realmente le gustaba al resto de la manada. Estaban dispuestos a pasar por alto el problema de Louis cuando había dado a luz a un alfa.

Todavía se estremecía recordando ser cortado abriéndolo y el nacimiento doloroso. No estaba seguro de que quisiera darle a su compañero más, pero su madre le había dicho que iba a querer más con el tiempo.

Louis todavía no estaba realmente hablando con Marlia. No tenía muchas ganas de cualquiera manera. Todavía no, de todos modos. Le permitió ver a sus hijos porque ella era la abuela, pero estaba claro por la forma en que cargó al hijo de Louis, y luego adoró a su nieta alfa, que la mujer todavía tenía algunas obsesiones.

Louis no quería ese tipo de actitud en cualquier lugar cerca de su hijo.

Harry había convenido en que tampoco lo quería. De hecho, a Harry no le gustaba mucho que la mujer estuviera alrededor de sus hijos en absoluto, y Louis estaba bastante seguro de que su compañero odiaba a Marlia más que a nadie en la manada. Louis ni siquiera odiaba a su madre, ya no.

Harry casi que le había dicho que ella nunca iba a estar a solas con los nuevos cachorros, o incluso a su alrededor, hasta que escribiera una carta de cinco páginas, disculpándose con él, y luego firmara un contrato diciendo que ella nunca utilizaría la palabra defecto alrededor de ninguno de sus hijos.

Louis había pensado que el contrato era un poco excesivo, pero no argumentó en contra de ello.

Todavía estaba esperando que ambas cosas llegaran. Imaginó que Marlia empezó la primera página de su carta de disculpa, y luego, incapaz de pensar en más maneras de escribir cómo lo sentía, se rindió.

Marlia estaba demasiado enferma como para darse cuenta de que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y Louis estaba bastante seguro de que una disculpa auténtica era algo que nunca iba a salir de ella. Eso estaba bien.

Louis hacía mucho había dejado de sentir un vacío por eso. Mason siempre estaba echando a perder a su nueva sobrina y sobrino con regalos y ropa de todos modos, y él sería la gran familia amorosa que sus hijos necesitaban.

Mientras Louis lo tuviera, tuviera a sus dos cachorros, y a su compañero entonces estaría bien. La risa de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Tus ojos se volvieron vidriosos ante la mención del pastel de queso. ¿Quieres que te traiga un pedazo?

Louis sonrió al hombre que amaba. ―Sólo si me alimentas, también.


End file.
